His Butler, Act One: Interference
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Enjoy!**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

Her silver eyes, though cold and distant, were filled with an intense hatred and need for revenge as she took in the silence of death that surrounded her. Darkness thrived here in the deserted and barren land that housed nothing but painful memories for her. What part of her heart that hadn't turned to stone was now aching. Or was that simply the new addition to her being.

Her Senshi uniform was torn and tattered. Rips and tears scattered over various areas, revealing glimpses of the damaged skin beneath. Silver-tinted blood slowly oozed from each open wound, and bruises, both old and new, dotted every expanse of her uncovered skin. The only part of her that had managed to go almost completely undamaged was her face. Not even her counterpart had dared to mar the beauty that rested there.

No. He had been quite satisfied in tearing her down piece by piece. His pleasure only grew as a piece of her shattered with each sneer and snide remark; it only made it worse since all that he said was true.

**She was a coward...**

**She ran from it all...**

**She had abandoned everything to him…**

Only after fleeing to the past, an alternate dimension of it, did she regain the courage to fight. Only after watching her other self survive and preserver did she come back to face him…

"_Little Cosmos," His hiss slid through the air, coiling around her rigid form. Her silver eyes narrowed into slits as her grip upon her staff tightened. She twirled it between her slim fingers and slammed the tip into the ground. A strong flocculation of power ran through the ground, crushing the earth and sending it flying into the air._

"_Chaos," Her lips pulled back as she spat his name. "Your reign has gone on too long. I have come to end it!"_

The fight had lasted for days as the two entities fought for domination. Their only companion was each other and the silence that surrounded them. Chaos had wasted no time in destroying each and every star once Cosmos had fled, and that fact helped fuel her anger and give her strength through the terrible battle. And Chaos was ready with his cold and cruel words of betrayal, reminding her how she had abandoned the lives of her friends and loved ones to him. How she disgraced their purpose and memory.

Each truth tore another piece of her apart, and he glowed in satisfaction, even as she finally gained the upper hand. His laughter echoed through her thoughts even now.

"_You may think that you won, Little Cosmos," He spoke through the coughing spells. Blood spilled from between his lips as he sat upon his knees in front of her. His breath was labored and his body was badly beaten. "But even as you cut me down and end my physical existence, I will live on, haunting you for the rest of eternity. Everything I stand for, everything I've done and everything you've failed to do will live and fester inside of you until you can no longer stand to look upon yourself."_

_She held the Sword of Serenity against his throat, pushing the blade until it bit into the skin of his neck. Blood swelled and ran down the length of the blade, dripping off the tip and falling onto the dry and cracked ground beneath her feet._

"_Remember," His grin only widened as Cosmos' grip tightened around the hilt of the sword. Though she showed no physical signs of anger or outrage, it showed in her eyes. An inferno was building beneath the silver surfaces, churning and growing. "Where there is light, there is darkness, even in the purest of hearts. You were no exception then and you're no exception now."_

_She wasted no more time in slitting his throat, but in her anger and haste, she pressed too firmly upon the blade. It easily sliced through the column of his neck, decapitating him in the process. His body stayed suspended in the air for several seconds, but his head toppled backwards and rolled a good distance away from her. As it slowed in its momentum, the head rested so that his ever grinning face and condemning eyes locked with hers._

That was then and this was now. Chaos had been right. Where there was light there was darkness. Upon his physical destruction, his body began to decay until all that was left was a large mass of shadows. They twisted and churned upon one another, reminding Cosmos of a pit of snakes. Weary of the sight, she took a step back and it was then that the formless mass lunged for her.

She was too tired and weak from fighting to dodge them. They latched onto her body, covering it like a second skin and sliding into her through the small pours of her skin. Pain laced her body, shooting through her veins as the darkness raced towards her heart. Cosmos fell to her knees in pain and her hands clutched tightly at her chest. Her sword fell to the ground with a loud thud before dissolving into silver dust.

The pain had been so intense and the rush of power was too much. Her body could no longer hold it all together, and so, her head was thrown back as an earth shattering scream ripped through her throat. At the same time, both the darkness and the light fighting inside of her burst. Their power exploded and sent a power wave through the entire solar system.

**_Thump…thump…thump….thump….thump…thump…_**

With no energy left, she collapsed. When she awoke, she was at a loss for how much time had passed while she slept. She was weak at first. She could not even muster the strength to move her body. So she lay there, waiting for her body to heal, and it took longer than normal; it must have been the influence of Chaos. While she lay there, she closed her eyes and remembered the times before her mistakes. She remembered her friends, family, and loved ones. And she couldn't help but wonder how hurt and rejected they must have felt when she fled.

With those thoughts, it was then that she decided to rectify her mistakes. She would use her power to bring life back to the stars, one by one. Though she could not bring life back to those that had been destroyed, she could give life to new stars.

Once her strength returned, she made her way to the crippled remains of the Cauldron. What had once been filled with many bright and shinning stars was now empty, but that would change. It took all of her strength and will power, but she managed to give energy back to the Cauldron. It slowly filled itself with a bright, golden glow that only grew in strength. Once at full power, Cosmos again collapsed into a deep sleep. And as she slept, she dreamed.

They weren't pleasant dreams. No, she was forced to watch the memories of Chaos as he conquered and destroyed each star, each planet, and each person. No matter how much she screamed or fought within her own mind, she could not stop the sickening play taking place. The amount of energy it took to revive the Cauldron was too much. She couldn't force herself to wake until her energy reserves had returned. All she could do was watch, as it played on her guilt. It thrived as she mourned and grieved each and every thing destroyed at Chaos' hands, and the darkness that had invaded her rejoiced in her pain and suffering. Then, everything stopped, and she felt some of the taint being released from her body, easing her pain every so slightly. From within her own mind, she saw herself sleeping. Her body resembled that of a broken china doll; it was almost unrecognizable from that point of view. But she saw. She watched as what appeared to be shadows exit her body and spread into the Cauldron. Though they were dispersing, a part of it stayed; it latched onto her heart, never releasing its strong hold upon it.

The rest spread into portions, each finding itself a new host.

**…**

"..Cosmos…" A soft voice whispered into her ear. The sound was muffled, almost as if the person was speaking to her from some enclosed place.

"Cosmos…" The voice sounded clearer this time, closer even, and Cosmos began to rouse. Her conscious was slowly pulling itself back together. As the tendrils of sleep receded from her mind, her body was awoken to the stiffness and lasting ache that resided within her.

"Wake up, Cosmos," The same voice coaxed.

Empty eyes of the darkest silver coating opened wide to the bright light that surrounded her. A moan of pain escaped through her dry and cracked lips as she shut her eyes from the sudden intrusion. She moved her hands to cover her face, but her muscles were stiff and refused to move at first, and everything hurt. Everything.

"Cosmos, are you alright?" The voice was filled with concern, and though it was unfamiliar to her, something about it called to her. Cosmos slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light around her. Once they had time to adjust, she looked around, trying to spot the source of the voice.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A very tiny, fairy-like form, flew closer, and at the sight of it, her heart felt torn. "Who are you?" Her voice was bare of any emotion, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"I am the new Guardian of the Cauldron," The small figure spoke with caution. Cosmos' body may still have been weak from such a long slumber, but her powers were stronger than ever. Even now, unknowingly, the powers of Cosmos were radiating off of her body in warning. "When you offered your energy, you gave the Cauldron life again and it's first creations was me."

"Why?"

"I am something familiar to you," Indeed she was; it was such a painful truth. The new Guardian of the Cauldron had taken on the appearance of Usagi Tsukino from the alternate dimension of Cosmos' past. The past where things had turned out differently – better. There was life where there had been desolation and death waiting for Cosmos.

"Even after all this time, it seems that Fate continues to enjoy her cruelty towards me," Cosmos' tone was bittersweet. The small smile that graced her features was self loathing as she turned her head away from the Guardian. "Why is it that you awoke me from my slumber? Have I not suffered enough? Let me sleep so that the monster inside of me never escapes again."

"You were not made to sleep eternally," The Guardian argued as she flew to the other side of Cosmos. When she closed her eyes from the Guardian, the small figure kicked her nose. "You were created to be a beacon of hope for those that have none!"

"The Messiah of Light, the beacon of hope," Cosmos spoke but her tone was mocking of itself. "Yes, that sounds delightful. A beacon of hope that has been tainted by the very being who destroyed everything in the beginning."

"The merging of yourself and Chaos was not foretold nor expected, but it is something that has been done," The Guardian spoke softly. "As Cosmos, you hold the mantel of being the keeper of the balance. Though not entirely pleasant in any form, this merging has made things easier for you. No longer do you have to exist in loneliness, waiting and watching for Chaos to resurface."

"No," Cosmos pushed herself forward, resting in a sitting position. The movement made the muscles of her back ache, but it was a relief to move from that one position. "I now live with the knowledge that the being that killed all that I loved now lives and thrives inside of me."

"That is not entirely true," The Guardian spoke nervously. The translucent wings on her back started to beat faster as she twisted her small hands together. "You only hold the heart of Chaos, not all of him. Though you are powerful in your own right, Light and Darkness were not meant to co-exist together in the same vessel. Had all of Chaos remained inside of you, it would have destroyed you from the inside out."

"What happened to the rest of it?" Cosmos' voice was clipped as she regarded the small being through narrowed eyes. "If I only hold the heart – " Cosmos lifted a hand to place it over her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt the rhythmic beating. "- Where did the rest go?"

"You do not remember?" The Guardian questioned in surprise.

"No," Cosmos shook her head, making her hair fly about softly. When she tried to think of her final moments before her deep sleep, all she drew was a blank. But, somewhere, something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. Something that demanded her attention.

"Since your body is the vessel of Light and not Darkness, you could not retain it all. The remainder left your body and leaked into the cauldron," The Guardian flew back slightly and waved her hand in a circle. Before her appeared a portal which showed the happenings of that day so long ago. As Cosmos watched this in silence, her latent memories rushed to the front of her mind.

"I remember…"

"A piece of Chaos now exists in each and every star that was born," The Guardian waved her hand and the vision into the past dissipated. "However, unlike before, you now hold the heart of Chaos. The entity itself cannot reproduce into the enemy you once faced."

"However?" Cosmos questioned.

"Each newborn star now has the potential to become of itself something new and, possibly, more dangerous," The Guardian replied without looking at Cosmos. Her tiny eyes were instead focused on the Cauldron. "Do you remember what the Queen once said?"

"The Queen?" Cosmos questioned in confusion.

"Your mother," The Guardian clarified. "_Light and Darkness live side by side…"_

"_Show a little fear or the drop of a tear, and the darkness will start to grow, consuming the light…_" Cosmos finished.

"As you slept, I have watched over the happenings from here, by your side. Each star has been granted the opportunity to decide their own fate and destiny. They can choose to live for good, or bask in the life of darkness," The Guardian flew back further as Cosmos finally pushed herself to float upright. At that moment, she was thankful for the limited gravity. Cosmos doubted her ability to stand if there were any at the moment. "So far everything has been quiet, and the only activity I have noticed in the least has come from a place that you are familiar with."

"Earth?" Cosmos questioned even though she knew the answer. Humans have always been known for allowing the darkness in their hearts to take control. Even during the time of the Silver Millennium, a peaceful era in the Universes history, the humans were considered tainted and beyond help or redemption."

"Yes," The Guardian nodded solemnly. "There has been no activity of significance as of yet; however, as you know, humans are quick to create their own demons for the simplest purposes."

"Indeed," Cosmos nodded as thoughts of her past battles flooded her mind. Beryl was the first and one of the few enemies that Cosmos still reflected upon most. Though her story was a sad one, the choices that she made left no room for sympathy. Her jealousy had brought on nothing but hatred and a need for revenge against innocent people. It had led to the destruction of her entire kingdom, and began the war with Chaos and all of his minions.

"What is the status of the other newly reborn stars?" Cosmos questioned in honest curiosity. Though many problems had stemmed from the earth, there were others that had been created outside of Earth's solar system.

"Everything is well," The Guardian spoke as she once again gave Cosmos a visual. "Most planets are just now in the beginnings of life from the simplest forms; however, there are some planets that have developed their civilizations quite efficiently." Indeed, the visuals that the Guardian was showing Cosmos were quite impressive. Things seemed to be falling back into place.

"How has the civilization of earth developed thus far?" Cosmos pondered aloud.

"Not quite as impressive as the others," The Guardian admitted neutrally. She waved her hand and a visual of earth's population appeared. "It is exceedingly different from the last time you were upon it. Things seemed to have begun anew in many senses. Though they have been slow to adapt and progress, some have found other means as to how to achieve their success."

"It looks similar to that of the history in which we learned in school," Cosmos commented idly while her silver eyes absorbed everything that was shown. "There are no cars, computers, weapons are of the most basic, and everything seems rather …archaic compared to the times of which I knew."

"Your assumptions are quite accurate; however, history has not entirely repeated itself," The Guardian admitted reluctantly. "While what I said in regards to suspicious activity is true, there is one anomaly."

"And that is?" Cosmos' intense stare had the Guardian frozen on the spot.

"Without the active influence of either Light or Darkness, the planet of the new earth has created its own hierarchy of power," The Guardian spoke calmly. "There are no protectors to guard against enemies from outside or inside influence. Instead, there are beings that roam freely."

"What are these beings?" Cosmos demanded to know. For some reason, she felt as if this key piece of information was vital somehow.

"There are three separate groups that work separately, but, at the same time, they help keep a sense of balance amongst the humans. You have what the humans refer to as Angels and Demons. The Angels are higher beings which represent the purest sense of existence. Demons are the lowest forms. While Angels do not associate themselves with the lower vessels, the humans, demons have been known to bargain with humans in exchange for their souls of which they feed upon." The Guardian brought up a picture of an Angel and Demon facing one another. One side was lit up with a bright white light while the other was covered in nothing but darkness.

"Angels and demons detest one another and seek to destroy their opposites. Then you have the reapers," The image once again changed to reflect a figure holding a scythe above an unsuspecting human. "They are the middle ground. It is their duty to end the life of a human when the time has come. If there is demon interference, they are given the task to take care of that interference. The same is said for any interference of an Angel though there is no record of an Angel interfering upon the life of a human, yet."

"Are these demons like that of the youma that me and mine faced after the first rebirth of earth," Cosmos questioned.*

"No," The Guardian shook her head. "They do not feed on energy. They absorb the soul to power themselves; however, the soul lives on inside of the demon. It becomes a permanent part of it."

"There is no way to free a soul from the demon?" Cosmos' brows knitted together in thought. How cruel of an existence to live in a being that devoured others for survival.

"Not that I am aware of," The Guardian answered truthfully.

"Have any other stars suffered an affliction such as this?" Cosmos inquired.

"No. It would seem that no matter the time or place, earth will always call forth the darkness that lingers in the hearts of its inhabitants," The Guardian shook her head sadly from side to side. She truly mourned for the souls of that planet. Silence echoed around the Cauldron for several minutes before the Guardian sought to break it.

"With many of the newly born stars still in their beginning phases, it is more than likely that nothing will develop as of yet. It might be wise to observe and mediate the small issues developing on earth so that their influence will not spread. Just to be safe," The Guardian suggested meekly. Her suggestion brought on a flinch from Cosmos.

"The world you knew is gone and this one has been given life anew," The Guardian continued. "Your influence may prove vital for its survival. You can live a new life, make new friends, heal, and move on to new things. You do not have to simply exist in a world that passes you by every day."

Cosmos stood silent and unmoving as she gave some consideration to what the Guardian suggested. Her heart yearned for the familiar planet, the planet she had grown to love since her first life. But the memories that it brought with it were so painful. Could she live a life without her special people?

"Remember the promise you made to your other self," The Guardian reminded Cosmos, and even though it hurt, Cosmos made her decision. Upon leaving the alternate past, she promised the Usagi of that time to return to her home dimension and redeem herself. She promised to defeat Chaos and make everything right. If she fled again, it would be disgracing the person she looked up to the most.

"I will return and monitor the situation. Should it escalate, I will take care of it with a minimum amount of interference. It would not bode well with this earth if the scales were tipped and a ripple effect was to trigger much larger issues." Cosmos sighed as the weight of her decision settled heavily upon her shoulders and chest. Her heart beat painfully inside of her ribcage, reminding her of what lay inside of her.

"While the current earth's system of dealing with anything unnatural is working well, I believe it to be flawed," The Guardian admitted. "With your presence, I believe that it will give the planet a new chance to thrive properly, much like its other newly born siblings from other systems." The Guardian turned towards Cosmos and flew to become eye level with her.

"May I make a suggestion?" The small figure requested. Though unsure, Cosmos gave her permission. "You are still weak. Your body has not had sufficient time to heal and grow accustomed to it's new…addition. If you wish to truly see this mission through, I suggest that you allow you body to be reborn. Start new and fresh on the planet. Allow yourself to live while you can."

The idea startled Cosmos, but the more she thought about it, the wiser it seemed. Her body was weak and stiff. Making the trip to earth's solar system would be tiring of and in itself. Cosmos turned and gazed down into the Cauldron. She could give herself over to it and be reborn. The thought was tempting.

"Would I forget it all?" She questioned the Guardian.

"Would you want to?" The Guardian answered Cosmos' question with a question of her own. Though that irritated her, it also made Cosmos think in earnest about her choices.

"No," With that, Cosmos closed her eyes and let her body fall back and into the Cauldron. The light swallowed her whole and the warmth from the light seeped through her skin and touched her through and through. Only when the light had fully consumed her body did she open her eyes. She brought her hands to her face and watched as they became translucent. Her body was fading, leaving only her star seed to continue its fall to the heart of the Cauldron.

The gentle hum of the Cauldron lulled her to unconsciousness, but before she fully succumbed to it, she allowed a peaceful smile to grace her lips; it was the last thing the Guardian saw before Cosmos' body entirely disappeared.

"Go forth and find peace," The Guardian spoke as she held up her tiny staff. A bright glow emitted from the tip as she poured her energy into the Cauldron, aiming for Cosmos' star seed. "So that you may finally live at last."

The energy within the Cauldron began to grow brighter and brighter until the light and energy bubbling within it exploded into a multitude of colors. From the center of the explosion, a single star shot free and zoomed towards earth.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Okay, so this is my Black Butler/Sailor Moon Crossover prologue. You may be confused, but do not worry, so am I. Yeah, I know, that is pretty bad and kind of sad at the same time. Oh well, that is life. I will try to clear some things up for you, though:**

_**This story takes place after the last episode of Sailor Moon (Manga). Sailor Cosmos has left to return to her world. She kept her promise of defeating Chaos and making everything right. In defeating him permanently, she had to sacrifice a part of herself by taking on a part of Chaos – his heart. Her vessel (her body) was not made to contain both the ultimate power of Light and Darkness. So while she harbors the heart of Chaos (keeping it from finding a new host to devour), his essence and portions of his 'body' (so to say) has been divided equally into the hearts of all newly reborn stars (those on earth and other planets).**_

_**Without the heart of Chaos, his essence cannot take form and reshape itself; however, the influence (though not as powerful as it would be with the heart) can create other problems for those that allow themselves to fall to the darkness. Earth being Earth has always had problems with this, and so, as a precaution, Cosmos will be reborn with her memories to return to the mantel as the keeper of the Balance, should the fragile system that the earth currently runs on should go awry.**_

**I hope that you have enjoyed this Prologue, and I would greatly enjoy to hear some feedback. I enjoy reading my reviews and any advice that they have to give (even constructive criticism). Though, I will warn you. I have been blackmailed by YamiNocturna. If I want her to update her Black Butler story, I have to work on my Hellsing Crossover. So, I might not have as much time for this story as I like; it all depends on how good her updates are…**

**I hate being blackmailed! GRRR! So, yeah. I also have to finish A New Dawning and My Promise. I also have been asked to work more on Standing Out and Cruel Ends. My main concerns will be **_**A New Dawning, Standing Out, My Fairytale (I have no choice in this matter!), and this story**_**. But, don't be surprised if you see an occasional update of another story. It depends upon my mood. **

***First Rebirth of Earth* - After the Silver Millennium fell, the Queen sent everyone to be reborn. So, all evidence of the time of the Silver Millennium and its alliances vanished. I considered that to be the first rebirth of earth! Earth is now in its second rebirth! The first at the hands of Queen Serenity and the newest at the hands of Cosmos. **

**So, I'll shut up now.**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: If you are confused, just let me know in a review and I'll try to clear things up for you! **

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Yami Nocturna: **(Is that a good or bad thing?)** Saris Yui: **(My nose is stopped up, I can't smell anything at the moment, lol!)** Zodiac1231: **(You'll just have to wait and see)** SailorMeowMeow: **(Yami Nocturna is pure evil! EVIL I SAY! And, maaann, now I have to vacuum everything all over again *le sigh* lolXD)** GrygrFlzr**: (Is that a good or bad thing?)** Cosmic-Lover: **(Glad you like it!)**  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Thirteen Years Later…**

**…**

"Young Mistress," A maid called towards a small adolescent. The blonde-haired child was sitting at a small desk, sipping on some newly imported tea. Her golden locks were pulled into an intricate weave and twist at the top of her head, leaving tendrils to wash down her back. Her blue dress, the same deep and rich color of her eyes, was made of the finest silk and wrapped daintily around her petite figure. "You're parents wish to speak with you."

"Thank you," The young girl smiled softly as she gently set her cup back upon its saucer. She reached for a nearby napkin and patted it gently against her lips before folding it and returning it to the table. She stood gracefully and turned towards the maid, waiting the older woman to lead the way to her parents.

The walk to her parents study was rather quiet as the maid hurried them through the many hallways. The young child kept pace well considering her legs were much smaller than those of the maids. Upon reaching the proper door, the maid opened it and curtsied to the child.

"Mother, Father," The child fell into a small curtsy before her parents. The couple was seated upon a plush love seat next to a grand fireplace. They regarded their lovely daughter with soft eyes full of love and devotion, and, yet, there was a flicker of uncertainty that flashed through their brown eyes.

"Serenity," The rich voice of the child's father spoke as he stood and strode the short distance towards the girl. "Your mother and I have something important to discuss with you." He knelt before the girl and placed his large hand upon her small shoulder. Blue eyes glanced towards him from between a thick fringe of bangs. "A close family friend has agreed to care for you while your mother and I tend to a business venture in the east."

"How wonderful, Father," The child spared her father a smile, but it did not reach her eyes. The man noticed this and a chill swept down his spine. Since the birth of his daughter some thirteen years prior, he and his wife had immediately realized how different she was from other children. Her ability to learn and think through problems was astounding, but what shocked them most was how detached the child was from the rest of the world. Though this was not always the case, it seemed that the disturbing episodes were appearing more often with age.

"We will return within two months time," Her father continued. He stood to his full height and gazed down towards his one and only child, his heir.

"It is expected of you to continue to do well in your studies while your father and I are away," Her mother spoke softly as she gazed upon her child. She, too, stood and moved to stand beside the tall figure of her husband as they both regarded the quiet figure that was their daughter.

"Of course, Mother," Serenity nodded her head and clasped her hands before herself. "I shall do my best while you are away."

A soft knock interrupted the small family and, with permission from the Father, another servant walked through the large doorway with a message for the Lady and Lord of the Manor in regards to their trip. "A carriage has been summoned and will be arriving shortly, my Lord." With a deep bow, the servant exited and left the family to their good byes.

It took but a moment for the Father and Mother to bid their child good bye and give her their love. All the while, the child smiled for her parents and watched as they walked out of the room. Just as the door was about to shut, she whispered one final farewell….

"God Speed Mother, Father," She turned and her eyes flashed silver. "May the Cauldron embrace you with new life…" The click of the door closing echoed eerily through the room, leaving Serenity nothing but a deafening silence as company.

It would be nearly two months before the young Mistress of the Manor would learn of her parents unfortunate deaths during their travels.

"Serenity," The voice of her temporary caretaker spoke through the silence. The young girl silently closed the book that she had been reading. Dark blue eyes flashed silver before dying back to their original color. "I have some bad news, my dear." The older woman's voice was full of sorrow, and Serenity knew the truth then.

A lone tear swelled within her right eye as her caretaker spoke the words that Serenity already knew to be true. The single tear fell free from the corner of her eye and slowly made a salty trail over the curve of her cheek; it dripped off her chin and stained the lap of her dress.

When nothing but silence continued to pass, the elderly woman excused herself so that the young Mistress could have time to herself to deal with the troubling news. Standing slowly, Serenity walked towards her vanity and stared upon her reflection. With a steady hand, she wiped away the trail that the tear had left, but she still felt the presence of it.

Pulling her hand back, she looked upon her fingers where the last remnants of the trail slowly disappeared. A burning sensation ignited upon her brow, catching her attention and drawing it back to her reflection. An eight pointed star flared to life. Reaching out, she traced the mark's reflection with her finger.

As soon as it appeared, the mark left her brow. With downcast eyes, Serenity turned back to her desk and took back her seat. Her hands clasped the book she had been reading and opened it to the proper page. She took a deep breath and continued to read from where she last left off.

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
>As others were — I have not seen<br>As others saw — I could not bring  
>My passions from a common spring —<br>From the same source I have not taken  
>My sorrow — I could not awaken<br>My heart to joy at the same tone —  
>And all I lov'd — <em>_I__ lov'd alone —  
><em>_Then__ — in my childhood — in the dawn  
>Of a most stormy life — was drawn<br>From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
>The mystery which binds me still —<br>From the torrent, or the fountain —  
>From the red cliff of the mountain —<br>From the sun that 'round me roll'd  
>In its autumn tint of gold —<br>From the lightning in the sky  
>As it pass'd me flying by —<br>From the thunder, and the storm —  
>And the cloud that took the form<br>(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
>Of a demon in my view —<em>

**…**

"Mistress Amaris," A maid spoke towards the quiet noble. As per the norm, the young Mistress of the Amaris Manor was tucked away in the corner of the large library. In her hands she held a large novel and around her were several other books that laid open for reference. "Marchioness Frances Middleford has come to request an audience with you."

"Please escort her to the gardens," Serenity spoke after turning the page of her book. "I will be with her shortly."

"Of course," The maid quickly curtsied and exited the room. As soon as her presence was far enough away, Serenity laid aside her book and retrieved a different one. The cover of said book was made of worn and torn leather and, at the center, a demonic code of arms was nestled. The shape of a human skull was the main centerpiece of the symbol. A deadly serpent was depicted twisting through the eyes of the skull. From its open mouth, a deadly drop of poison fell to the crown of the skull, dissolving it.

With her free hand, Serenity ran a finger over the many names and listings that the book covered. Her brow knit in frustration as she failed to find the name to the demon of which she was hunting. In her anger, she threw the book to the floor and strode to the library's doors. She cursed the book and its useless information before leaving to meet with her Aunt.

"Serenity!" A tall and regal looking woman spoke fondly to the young girl as she entered the gardens. In the arms of the Marchioness' arms was a small babe wrapped in the finest pink silks. Blue eyes widened upon taking notice of the small bundle.

"Aunt Frances," Serenity curtsied. "I apologize for the delay. You caught me in the middle of my studies." Serenity took a step closer and tried with all of her might to avoid staring at the bundle. It had been almost an entire year since her parent's deaths, and, since then, she had buried herself in her work and the work of her father's company. She refused to attend gatherings that were not crucial to the standing of the family's business or those that failed to assist with her more personal studies.

"Serenity," Her Aunt's startling green eyes narrowed on her. "I understand that the death of your parent's was quite hard on you; however, it is not becoming of a lady of your status to hide away from the world. Your parents would not wish that upon you."

"I know," Serenity spoke quietly. It was never good to argue with the Marchioness. She was stubborn and determined in her ways. Serenity had learned this rather early during her childhood. "However, if I am to cater to the company that my father has left in my care, then I need to prepare myself on all levels –"

"And if you wish to find you a suitable husband then you must not force yourself to hide within the shadows of your grief; it will not bring them back," Her Aunt interrupted with a stern and clipped tone. This tone was familiar to Serenity, and it meant that the Marchioness would not listen to any argument on the matter. At times such as this, it was best to change the subject, and quickly.

"Might I inquire as to the nature of this visit. Surely it is not to simply press me into returning to the life of a social butterfly," Serenity inquired while drawing her attention to the now moving bundle. A soft cry, not one of upset, erupted from the bundle.

"Quite so," Aunt Frances replied while shifting the bundle in her arms. With her now free hand, she unwound the silken blankets from around the bundle and presented Serenity with the vision of a beautiful baby girl with a head of lush blonde hair and eyes of emerald green. "I present to you Elizabeth _Ethel Cordelia_ Middleford, you're cousin."

As Serenity's eyes befell upon the small child, her breath caught within her throat. Those wide, green eyes stared intently upon her and left her shaken. Serenity's heart fluttered within her chest as her dormant power began to fluctuate. Those eyes…

Closing her own, Serenity's senses flared to life without her consent. She could sense the purity of the child before her. The star seed was so bright and full of life; it glowed brightly with an endless love untouched by the darkness of life. Serenity sighed as she opened her eyes once more. She ignored the curious gaze of her Aunt and, instead, reached out to take the small babe into her arms.

The child cooed happily as Serenity's small arms wrapped securely around her.

"She's beautiful," Serenity whispered. She refused to tear her gaze away from the innocent child that reminded her so much of Usagi(*). Truly, this was the closest thing she would come to seeing the being of whom Serenity was striving to make good on her promise.

"She seems quite taken with you," Aunt Frances spoke softly while watching the newborn baby reach towards Serenity. Since birth, the Marchioness had been hard pressed to find someone of whom the child would allow herself to be left in their care. Should she be handed over to someone of whom she did not approve, the child would cry endlessly. "It's quite a relief."

As the two stared upon one another, Serenity made a silent promise. She would protect this innocence. She would protect and nurture it so that it had time to grow and blossom fully. Never would she allow the darkness to taint the light that this child held. She may not have been able to properly protect her parents, but she would do everything within her power to protect this child. The one who reminded her so much of that proud and strong warrior that Serenity had met in her other life.

"Aunt Frances," Serenity finally lifted her gaze to stare at her Aunt imploringly. "May I make a request?"

"What is it you request, Serenity?" Her Aunt was uncertain. Never before had she seen such light reflect from her dear nieces'' blue eyes. Even as a child, those eyes had always been intense; it was almost as if they held a deeper knowledge than any other was capable of comprehending.

"I do believe it is high time I return to the life of a proper Lady," Serenity smiled and, this time, it reached her eyes. "Would it be too much to ask if I return to London with you. This Manor fills me with nothing but painful memories. Perhaps, if I escape these walls, I can find myself once more."

"Serenity…" The Marchioness gasped.

"I would be more than happy to care for little Elizabeth whenever you need," Serenity returned her gaze to the baby. She brought the child to her face and pressed a soft and chaste kiss to her brow. "I can continue to run my Father's company while assisting you."

It was several moments before the stunned Marchioness could utter a reply, "I have waited a long time to hear you say that, my dear. Of course you are welcome in my home. Stay for however long you need."

"Thank you," Serenity relaxed as she held baby Elizabeth close to her chest. The baby giggled as it snuggled closer to Serenity.

**…**

**Present time, 10 years later…**

**…**

Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Middleford sighed dejectedly as she suffered through another boring lesson from her esteemed tutor. As much as she enjoyed learning, she would much rather be outside enjoying the beautiful weather while visiting with her betrothed Ciel Phantomhive. It had been quite some time since her past visit, and time seemed to only crawl by with the prolonged absence of her cousin, Serenity.

It was not fair! Her dear cousin was like a sister to her and, yet, she was forced to go away on prolong business ventures. Of course, Elizabeth was not naïve in her understanding as to why Serenity had to go on such business trips. She was much like Elizabeth's beloved Ciel. Having lost her parents at a young age, it was up to Serenity to run the Amaris' family company and see to it that it prospered.

It was one of the many reasons that young Elizabeth looked up to Serenity. She was beautiful, elegant, and so very smart in the many realms of business and etiquette. Serenity made it look so easy to learn all the things a proper lady and business woman needs to learn, but, to Elizabeth, it was quite tiring. It seemed as if the only thing Serenity _wasn't_ good at was dealing with suitors.

Elizabeth could not retain the soft giggle that escaped through her parted lips. It was ever so humorous to watch as suitor after suitor came calling upon her cousin, only to be turned away at the door. Those that managed to gain at least an audience with Serenity often left disappointed and crushed.

"_I have not the time or patience to deal with such trifle things as men and their so-called affections!"_

"Lady Elizabeth," The aged tutor slapped her stick upon the desk. The loud banging noise was enough to send Elizabeth jumping into the air from shock. "Have you not paid any attention to what I have just said?"

"Oh, of course," Elizabeth laughed nervously as she quickly looked down to the book of which the tutor had assigned for reading material. She sighed as her green eyes ran over the dark prose. Edgar Allen Poe. Though he was not a widely renowned poet or short-story author, his works had just been recently found and published as noteworthy. Why on earth Serenity enjoyed the works was unknown to Elizabeth. Actually, why on earth anyone would enjoy such a dark and depressing piece of literary art was beyond her. Elizabeth much preferred happier and prettier prose.

"Then tell me," The tutor smiled but it was not a sweet smile. "What was the purpose for Poe's poem?"

"I-," Elizabeth stuttered as she quickly scanned the twenty-two lined poem. Even if she recited it a hundred times, she would not be able to comprehend anything to which it spoke. She could only tell that it was a dark and depressing manner, but such an answer would not be sufficient.

"Well?"

Elizabeth gulped and just when she was about to fess up, the doors to the room were thrown open and standing in the doorway was none other than Serenity.

"Lizzy!" Serenity exclaimed upon laying eyes on the nervous looking child. Elizabeth quickly stood and rushed over to her dear cousin. Serenity knelt and welcomed the girl in an open embrace. The two clung to one another in happiness at being reunited. "My dear Lizzy, what have you been doing during my absence? Your mother tells me that you have lost interest in most of your usual musings."

"I'm fine," Elizabeth shook her head and pulled back to smile adoringly at Serenity. She was back, safe and sound. Elizabeth's green eyes took a quick assessment of the older girl, noticing the brilliant pink hue to Serenity skin that spoke of too much sun exposure. "I simply missed you terribly!"

"You are too sweet," Serenity raised a hand to her head and pulled Elizabeth close so that she could lay a quick kiss to her brow. It was then that Elizabeth took notice to a bandage wrapped around Serenity's arm. With the movements Serenity had made, the bandage's edging had become just barely noticeable under the fine layers of lace and trim that made up the gown Serenity wore.

"What happened to your arm?" Elizabeth demanded. Her small hands reached for the sleeve, but Serenity's free one caught both of hers. "Just a small scratch -" Serenity forced a smile. "- Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

"But-" Elizabeth began to argue but Serenity shushed her before standing to regard the Elizabeth's tutor for the evening.

"I apologize for the interruption; however, I would like to excuse Elizabeth from her lesson for the day. We have much to discuss together," Serenity addressed the tutor who flushed from anger at having been interrupted and then partially forgotten. Just as the anger appeared, it quickly receded.

"Of course," The tutor smiled and excused herself. Now alone, the two girls moved to a comfortable looking couch near a small fireplace. As they both took their seats, Elizabeth quickly fell into a fast pace chatter. She made sure to inform Serenity on all the happenings as of late, including those of her affairs with Ciel Phantomhive.

"The young Phantomhive has returned?" Serenity questioned in earnest.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "I was so happy to hear of his return that I rushed to visit him immediately." This drew a chuckle from Serenity. The sound was music to Elizabeth's ears. With Serenity gone, Elizabeth had only her parents and brother to talk to, and it was not as care-free of a manner as it was with Serenity.

"It seems a lot has changed since my departure," Serenity noted with some thought. At her comment, Elizabeth saddened. This time Serenity had been gone for nearly a year. Word from her had been far and few between, and it had worried the younger girl. Her family had tried to console her, but it wasn't the same.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth questioned in a heartbreaking tone. "You hardly wrote, and I was so worried. You've never left for such long periods of time in the past." Her lower lip trembled as a pout formed. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she clasped the material of her pink dress in her fist.

"Elizabeth," Serenity's voice was full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry." Warm hands encircled the younger girl and brought her closer. "I was not aware that this trip would take so long, my dear cousin." Another kiss was pressed to the crown of her head. Elizabeth leaned into the embrace, enjoying the presence of Serenity. She always felt so safe and secure around the older girl.

"Promise that you won't leave like that again!" Elizabeth begged.

"I promise," Serenity smiled and hugged Elizabeth closer. She ignored the sting in her arm from the wound she had sustained most recently. After several moments, Serenity pulled back and wiped away Elizabeth's tears. "Though I did save you from one tutor, I cannot assist you in escaping the rest. Your mother is in the gardens with your next tutor, so you should find her before she begins to look for you."

"But what are you going to be doing?" Elizabeth cried out while grabbing hold of Serenity's hand just as the other girl started to stand.

"I have to go unpack, silly," Serenity smiled and leaned down. She flicked Elizabeth lightly on the nose before sparing her a wink. "If you hurry, you may finish your lesson early and we can spend the rest of the evening catching up with one another." At that prospect, Elizabeth was quick to stand and gather her books. With a quick farewell to Serenity, she hurried from the room to partake in her final lessons of the day.

Serenity slipped from the room and walked the hallways towards her room. Upon finding the right door, she slid inside the room and locked the door behind her. She had no use for interruptions at the moment. Walking to the vanity, she quickly reached to the sleeve of her gown. She lifted it to reveal the blood soaked bandage. It was in need of a change.

With a exasperated sigh, she walked behind a decorative divider screen to disrobe. She shivered as the cool air caressed her skin. She slid her arms into a light robe and returned to her vanity. Opening the robe, she examined several of the other wounds that decorated her body. Most had healed and only bruises remained, but there were a couple stubborn wounds that refused to close, even with her healing powers.

"Damn demons," She hissed as her fingers ran over the length of one cut. The skin was swollen and red. The poison that lingered from the attack was taking an excruciatingly long time to be neutralized. Perhaps a good rest would do the trick. First things first, Serenity reached for a large bowl that had just been filled with water. Thankfully, upon her arrival, the maids had prepared her room. She dunked a fluffy wash cloth into the bowl and applied it to her wounds.

She hissed as the contact irritated the wounds. Yellow puss oozed from the center of the worse wound. Her nose crinkled in disgust and she quickly tossed the dirty linen to the side in exchange for a clean one. It took several moments for her to fully clean and bandage herself, but once she finished, she retired to her bed for a quick nap. Elizabeth would surely be in an excitable mood upon her return, and Serenity needed all the strength she could gather for later.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Yes, I know. There has been no sign of Ciel or Sebastian. But do not fear, that is next chapter! You have seen two characters of the series, plus a bit of background to Cosmos' reincarnation. **

_**She was reborn as Serenity Amaris**_** (*Note*: I used that last name in my Harry Potter/Sailor Moon story, but the two ****are NOT related****. I just enjoy that last name a whole lot!)**_** Since choosing to remember everything from her life as Cosmos, Serenity was nothing like a normal child, which scared her parents up until their untimely death **_**(which you will learn more about later!)**

_**She had just turned thirteen when they passed away, leaving Serenity to care for the Amaris fortune, family name, and business **_**(you will learn more of this later on as well!)**_**. She suffered a terribly depression and spent her days working away furiously on her father's business and her studies until her Aunt came to visit nearly a year later. Upon sensing the purity that lay within her young cousin, Serenity vowed to protect that innocence that remind of the time when she, as Cosmos, traveled back in time to an alternate past and visited with Usagi, the alter of herself who chose the right path to defeat Chaos, creating a separate timeline and dimension from Cosmos' own.**_

_**Now that she found her purpose, Serenity can live her life with purpose. The main part of the story takes place when Serenity is just turning twenty-four and Elizabeth has just recently turned twelve.**_

**So, there you go. I hope that clears things up a little bit. Again, thank you to those that reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! I would enjoy hearing some more feedback. Until then, I'm off to work on My Fairytale, as per the terms of agreement that me and Yami Nocturna have in accordance for her updates of That Butlers Most Delicious Treat.**

**The Poem is by Edgar Allen Poe. Upon its creation, it held no title, but, now, it is called: Alone. I thought it fitting for Serenity to read such a title and find interest in his works. Also, I know that Poe's works were not well known or popular until long after his death, so don't flame me for it. I'm the author, I can manipulate circumstances to fit into my greater purpose, so there! *sticks tongue out at you***

**Tata!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Zodiac1231: **(Thank you very much!) **CheshireMonkey: **(Thank you very much, and you will just have to wait and see!) **Vera-Sama: **(It's never too late to review that first chapter *hint* *wink* lol!) **Saris Yui: **(I think Lizzy can get a little annoying, especially during her temper tantrums; however, I believe the Manga portrayed her character as more mature, especially further through the series. You should check it out! The latest volume really reminded me of Usagi!) **Yami Nocturna: **(Jeeze, and you call me obsessed! Good thing Alucard isn't real; he might be in trouble if he was! And thank you for the compliments to that last chapter!) **Daphne Tomorrow: **(Thank you! I plan to further develop both characters, especially Lizzy. While she will influence Cosmos, the same can be said but the other way around!) **Cosmic-Lover: **(I thought so too, and I plan to have many more adorable moments for Elizabeth and Serenity) **SoulReaperRitsuka: **(*blush* Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope this chapter was not one to disappoint)

**Enjoy!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

A soft knock came upon her door early in the morn. With a loud yawn, she stretched and threw the covers off of herself. She stood and walked to the door, and when she opened it, a maid stood on the other side. The petite girl was holding a tray with fresh fruit, hot tea, and a neatly folded paper upon it.

"Thank you," Serenity took the offered tray and bid the maid good day. Shutting the door with her hip, she made her way back to the bed. She fixed herself a cup of tea to sip upon while her gaze idly glanced over the front cover of the paper. Her blue eyes that had once been hazy with sleep became suddenly sharper upon reading the title of the front page news:

_Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!_

"Jack the Ripper," Serenity spoke softly. A gasp escaped her as a flash of recognition appeared in the front of her mind. Abandoning her tea, she picked up the paper and devoured the headlines with her eyes. Her hands clenched into tight fists the further she read.

**…**

"Ah…" Ciel moaned as his level of discomfort rose. "Seba-" He gasped. "Sebastian!" His eyes closed tightly as another moan escaped him. He had never before felt such pain. His eyes watered and beads of sweat developed over his brow.

"Place your hands against the wall," Sebastian ordered him. Begrudgingly, Ciel obeyed. He leaned his weight against his hands, which were clenched into tight fists from the discomfort. When would the pressure finally go away?

"Please, relax a little," Sebastian's voice was not as strict, but it still held an air of authority to it. Under normal circumstances, Ciel would reprimand such a tone from his butler, but this was anything but ordinary.

"Ha," Another gasp of discomfort. "N-no!" He struggled to catch his breath. "I can't take anymore. No more, please." Ciel finally conceded. His body shook with tremors as he tried to adjust to the change within himself. "It feels terrible," His head dropped as his chest heaved.

"Please bear with it a little longer," Sebastian leaned over him. His gloved hand rested upon Ciel's back, right between his shoulder blades. "You'll get used to it," Sebastian promised while retracting his hand. He needed both of his hands if he expected to get a good enough grip on things.

"Ah!" This time his cries were louder. "B-but…" Ciel shook his head as he struggled to finish it. He was the one who wanted it. The only thing he could do was deal with the pain and pray the result was satisfactory. Sebastian continued his assault, and Ciel could take it no more. He had to stop!

"I said my organs are going to come out!" He yelled.

"Young Master," Sebastian smiled as he regarded his charge. "There has yet to be a woman whose organs have come out due to wearing a corset." With that said, Sebastian tugged once more upon the strings of Ciel's corset, making the boy scream again.

**…**

"Lizzy," Serenity knocked slightly on the younger girl's door before opening it. Her head poked into the doorway to peer around in search of her delightful cousin. Upon finding Lizzy at her vanity, Serenity slipped into the room and approached her cousin.

"Lizzy," Serenity's voiced called out to her again. "What are you doing? We'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Sorry," Elizabeth apologized as she slid her decorative headband atop her head. "I was just wondering what my beloved Ciel was up to at this moment. I can't help but wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him when we are apart."

"I'm sure he does," Serenity reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Elizabeth's ear. "Now, let's go before your mother leaves without us!"

**…**

"Incredible," Madame Red spoke as she regarded the beautiful decorations gracing the outside of the manor. One could hear the soft melody of music drifting through the manor's large pane windows. The soft mummer of laughter and other mingling also drifted through the air. "Such grandness." She brought her fan to her face, tapping the end on her chin thoughtfully. "It really is the last event of the season."

"It seems that tonight will prove to be rather enjoyable, no?" Lau questioned as he crossed his toned arms across his chest. He took his place beside Madame Red while he, too, regarded the grandeur of the party taking place inside the manor ahead of them.

"Just remember," Ciel's voice was cold and filled with warning. "If he suspects anything, then it is all over. Understood?" He, too, crossed his arms over his chest, but the normal effect was lost on his companions. It was hard to take him serious while he was dressed in such a gorgeous pink and black ball gown with white rose accents. "We are not here to play, so don't let your guard down."

"So cute!" Madame Red exclaimed as she glomped her dear nephew – niece. Her arms wrapped tightly around Ciel, pulling him tight against her bosom. A blush flared across his features and his discomfort level only grew at the attention that Madam Red and the others were bestowing upon him. "Super cute!"

"Get off of me!" Ciel finally snapped while shoving his beloved aunt away from his person. "I still fail to understand why I have to dress like this in the first place!" He barely contained the snarl that threatened to rip free from him.

"You don't like it?" Madame Red questioned in confusion. She ran her eyes over the material of the dress. It was made of the finest materials, and it came with a matching hat for added effects. Plus, the extensions for Ciel's hair really set off the entire look.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?" Ciel demanded to know.

"Now, now," Sebastian spoke as he stepped free of the carriage. "It is not appropriate for a lady such as yourself to yell." He lifted a hand to adjust his glasses.

"Sebastian…" Ciel groaned in annoyance.

"He's right," Madame Red agreed as she shook a finger in Ciel's face. "You have no other choice but to obediently follow directions." A sly grin slid across her face, and it was not innocent in the least. Ciel could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying herself at his expense.

"Lau," Madame Red suddenly chirped, changing the subject. "You are to be my lover. Ciel, you are my niece from the country side, and Sebastian is your personal tutor."

"What about me?" Grell Stucliffe, Madame Red's butler, questioned tentively.

"You can be…well, you," She waved off his concern and focused her attention back to Ciel.

"Why is my role 'your neice'?" Ciel demanded to know. He was still upset with the idea of having to wear a dress.

"I always did want a daughter," Madame Red laughed nervously. "One of whom I could dress in all those pretty, flowing dresses – "

"For that reason you decided to – " Ciel interrupted only to have the same done to him in return.

"I was just joking," Madame Red waved her fan in his face. "It wouldn't be wise to have your cover blown, would it? No!" She shook her head softly. "If a one-eyed, handsome boy were to arrive with his butler, then everyone would know that you were the Earl Phantomhive. This was the best way to proceed, was it not?" She flicked her fan open and fanned herself softly as she regarded the sullen boy.

Ciel had nothing to say to that!

"Besides," She smiled pleasantly as she continued. "The Viscount's security is rather tight, and he prefers young girls."

"WHAT?" Ciel demanded of her.

"Young Master," Sebastian called and easily gained Ciel's poignant glare. "Was it not you who said that we should use 'any means necessary'?" The glare he received only intensified as Sebastian used Ciel's own words against him. "Then shall we go, My Lady?" Sebastian offered his hand and Ciel reluctantly accepted it.

With Ciel finally subdued to the truth of his situation, the group made their way inside the Viscount Druitt's manor. Their impression of the gathering was only made greater when they stepped into the brightly lit home. Everything had been perfectly decorated and arranged for this festivity. Madame Red's eyes immediately sparkled as she gazed about.

"First things first," Ciel reminded. "We need to find Viscount Druitt." As Sebastian led him and the others through the crowded rooms, Ciel ignored everything around him. If only he could leave and rid himself of such a ridiculous outfit. And his shoes! How did women of the ton wear them daily? His feet were aching horribly!

"Madame Red?" A female voice questioned from nearby. The group stopped as one while Madame Red searched the crowd for the source of the voice. Her eyes lit once more upon finding the source.

"Serenity!" Once again the Madame wrapped herself around someone else. "My dear, how have you been?" She demanded once she relinquished her hold upon the blonde haired beauty.

"Well," The one called Serenity spoke softly. Her smile was genuine and it reflected in her eyes. "I hope the same can be said for you."

"Indeed," Madame Red smiled widely while reaching for Lau. Her arm slid through his and she hugged her body close to his. This caused Serenity to chuckle. She was quite aware of Madame Red and her antics in regards to those of the opposite sex.

"I see," Serenity tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "It is nice to see that things have not changed during my business ventures."

"Let us not speak of such things," Madame Red waved away the thought with her fan. "I would much rather discuss livelier things." She smiled coyly towards Ciel who nearly shivered under that stare. "Have you met my niece?"

"Niece?" Serenity question as her eyes fell upon Ciel. Those blue orbs regarded him seriously as they took his every feature, stilling upon his eyes. He felt the urge to gulp when those dark blue eyes locked onto his. What was this feeling? "This is your niece?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty as she continued to regard Ciel.

"Yes," Madame Red laughed, but it was filled with a nervous edge. "She has just returned from the country side. Quite shy as you can tell."

"Quite," Serenity nodded and finally withdrew her gaze from Ciel and to the man standing just behind him. "Another gentleman friend of yours?" Serenity sent a questioning gaze towards the Madame who giggled coyly.

"No, I'm afraid not," She sighed and fanned herself again. "He is my niece's tutor."

"Ah," Serenity nodded and she took her time to regard him. Something about him seemed off to her, but she shook the feeling away. She needed to find Lizzy. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, however, I was wondering if you had, per chance, run across Elizabeth?"

"No, we haven't," Madame Red commented. "Is she here?"

"Yes, and I know she will be quite excited to see you," Serenity smiled sweetly. All the while, she was oblivious to the shocked and scared look that crossed the features of Madame Red's niece and the niece's tutor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel whispered harshly towards his butler. "You didn't tell me that Elizabeth was planning to attend." His tone was accusatory as well as embarrassed. His cover would be blown if he were to run across his fiancé!

"I wasn't aware," Sebastian answered truthfully while moving his gaze back towards the one called Serenity. His gaze narrowed thoughtfully upon her. He managed to retain a copy of the guest list, but Elizabeth's name had not been upon it, and neither had anyone by the name of Serenity.

"I wasn't aware that either of you were going to attend," Madame Red commented what was on the thoughts of her companions. "I had no idea that you had even returned to England. How was Japan?"

"Lovely," Serenity nodded. "I miss it terribly, but I couldn't help but miss my dear cousin even more."

"You two have always been close," Madame Red nodded. "Come, let us talk while the men entertain themselves with our beauty." She abandoned her grip on Lau to attach herself to Serenity.

"I should really find Elizabeth," Serenity blushed at such a suggestion. She was not one for entertaining the company of men. She rather preferred it if they would leave her be, but Madame Red was adamant in pulling her towards her worst nightmare.

"Come, my love," Madame Red waved towards Lau, motioning for him to follow. "Let us leave my dear niece to enjoy herself during her last social event of the season."

"If Elizabeth see's me like this," Ciel began as he turned towards Sebastian.

"You'll be found out," Sebastian noted dryly. "I find it quite odd that your fiancé would attend this festivity." Sebastian's gaze searched the crowd for Serenity. She was an anomaly that would need to be taken into consideration in the future.

"If we meet, regardless of the disguise – " Ciel gulped at the thought of such humiliation. "She'll recognize me! And if he discovers, I won't be able to investigate." Ciel's gloved hands clenched together as his one eye scanned the crowd for any sign of his fiancé.

"Furthermore," Sebastian spoke. "Everyone here will learn that the Young Lady is, in fact, a Young Master." His tone was that of boredom, and it caused Ciel to blanch. He would become the laughing stock of London! His reputation would be shredded! Oh, the humiliation.

"We can't be seen by her," Ciel spoke in determination. He couldn't be discovered after all this hard work. Especially after donning that damned corset…

"OH MY GOD!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed excitedly. "WHAT A CUTE DRESS THAT CHILD IS WEARING!"

"Quickly," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and led her through the crowd of people. "This way, My Lady."

"The Phantomhive name will be ruined permanently if it is learned that the only remaining heir is wearing a dress," Ciel cursed under his breath. "We need to find the Viscount now!" He looked over his shoulder and was pleased to find that they had lost Elizabeth in the large crowd.

"Oh look," A woman of the ton spoke with adoration. "It is the Viscount!" The remark was enough to catch Sebastian and Ciel's attention. "My, he is so handsome! His light golden hair is like gold thread." The woman spoke to another who agreed. Ciel and Sebastian looked for the man of whom the two were discussing, and, sure enough, they found him. He tall form was swiftly making it's way towards a group of men.

"Is that?" Ciel questioned curiously. He could just barely make out the red hat amongst the group of men. Wasn't that the very same hat his aunt was donning? A flash of platinum blonde hair was seen as one man moved closer.

"It seems that Lady Amaris has caught his eyes this evening," Disappointment laced the woman's voice.

"You have to admit," Her companion spoke in awe. "They make quite the pair. I heard from Lady Goodwin that the Viscount is considering courting the young Lady."

"You don't say?" Came the gasp of surprise from the other.

"We've got to do something," Ciel growled. Sebastian nodded and pulled his young Master along beside him.

**…**

"This isn't so bad," Madame Red sighed as she relaxed in her plush chair. "Is it?" She turned her gaze towards Serenity who sat in the mate to her chair. "I simply can't understand your reasoning. What is it that you have against the male species?" The last part was whispered softly to Serenity. It was a well known fact amongst the women of the ton that Serenity was not gentle in her dismissal of suitors.

"Maybe for you," Serenity sighed under her breath. It had not taken the vultures – men – long to circle the two once they had taken their seats. They were like moths to a flame, encircling the light of which they wished to capture for themselves. Thankfully, Madame Red was receiving more attention, as her outfit was much more… inviting than Serenity's own.

Indeed, she had garbed a white, princess style dress with a pink underskirt that lightly brushed the floor. A ribbon of matching pink encircled her bosom coupled with a lining of soft pink roses. Her hands were slid into silky pink gloves that reached above her elbows, and a chocker of pink ribbon and one white rose graced her neck. Long lengths of pearls wrapped loosely around her neck as well. Her golden mane had been gathered to the side and styled with many twists and curls. Pink ribbons, roses, and white pearls adorned it and added to the innocence of which she radiated. The entire outfit had been coordinated by Elizabeth. As usual, Serenity wanted to ensure her cousins happiness, so she obliged the younger girl by wearing each and every thing that had been picked out for her.

"Pardon me," A sensual voice suddenly wrapped itself around her body. A shiver of awareness ran down her spine. Serenity turned sharp eyes towards the source of the voice. She was surprised to find the familiar face of someone she had just recently met – it was the tutor of Madame Red's niece. He offered her his hand and a warm smile.

"Yes?" Serenity questioned. A feeling of unease once again settled upon her shoulders. There was something about this man…

"May I have this dance?" The entire area seemed to have gone quiet. Each and every man that had encircled Serenity and Madame Red was now staring in wonder at the man who dared to openly request a dance with the most desired maiden at the party.

…this man was completely mental.

"No," Serenity stated bluntly while turning her head away from the insufferable man. Chuckles ensued from the rest of the men. At first they had been quite worried that she would accept, but those worries were put to ease.

"Serenity," Madame Red leaned over to the seething woman. "Viscount Druitt is approaching. I daresay he looks like he wishes to speak with you."

"On second thought," Serenity's eyes widened in fright. She turned quickly in her seat and took the offered hand. "I find myself rather tired of sitting." Jaws dropped as Serenity practically dragged the poor man to the dance floor. She cared not for the whispers that quickly began to spread. She would not be made a victim of the Viscounts unwanted affections for another moment. Every since she reached the age of sixteen, Viscount Druitt had been determined to make her 'see reason'. Her quick dismissals of his attention only flirted with the flames of his desire for her. Since their first meeting, he had sworn to have her as his own.

"_Serenity," He took her hand in his own. His free hand reached to stroke the smooth ivory skin of her captured hand. "Just imagine," He smiled, flashing his pearly white and perfectly set teeth. "How beautiful our children shall be!"_

She'd suffer the flames of hell before submitting herself to him and his wants. Little did she know just how close she was to falling into those very flames as she was unknowingly carried away in the arms of a demon…

**…**

"Viscount Druitt," Ciel forced his voice to rise in attempt to sound more feminine. The soft and innocent way in which he spoke was enough to capture the man's attention only after the fact that his original prey had escaped his sights. "This ball is wonderful, I'm quite impressed." He took a dainty step closer to him.

"Thank you," The Viscount's eyes ran across her form. It took every ounce of Ciel's will power not to shiver in disgust. It would appear that what Madame Red had spoke of was true. The Viscount did prefer young girls.

"Who did you come with, dear robin?" The Viscount questioned while kissing the top of Ciel's hand.

"Lady Angelina," Ciel smiled sweetly.

"Madame Red?" The Viscount questioned and Ciel nodded softly. He slid his hands behind his back and leaned towards the Viscount flirtatiously.

"As I was saying, this ball is simply wonderful, however…" He lowered his eyes so that his lashes brushed his cheeks softly. "I grow quite tired of dancing and socializing." Ciel set his face into a subtle pout.

"Oh?" The Viscount smiled slyly towards Ciel while sliding his hand along the maiden's waist. "You wish to take part in more pleasurable things?" Ciel bit his tongue as he mentally recalled all of the horrible tasks he had to endure in order to prepare for this moment. No matter how degrading, embarrassing, or disgusting…he had to do this.

Ciel nodded while averting his eyes again.

"Of course," The Viscount slid his fingers under Ciel's chin and lifted the dainty face upward. "I'm quite sure that your cries would me most sweet, my dear robin." Ciel forced a smile while he mentally swore to destroy the Viscount upon first chance. "It may still be too early for you, little one."

"But Viscount," Ciel quickly countered. "I am already a lady."

"Of course," He smiled and offered his hand. Ciel quickly accepted it and allowed the Viscount to lead him away. "Follow me…"

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Well, I decided to split up the Jack the Ripper episode into two different parts. This is the first, as you can obviously tell; it is on the more humorous side. If you have read/seen the manga/anime then you know what is to come next, or do you? Hehe…**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment. As promised, Sebastian and Ciel made an appearance. Not only that, but Serenity has met with them. I'm sure you are wondering why she didn't sense Sebastian's true nature, but you will learn more next chapter. Have patience and review! For, you see, reviews motivate me! (Hey, that rhymed!) I want to try to have at least 8 reviews per chapter, if not 10. So, if you haven't reviewed a chapter, please do so that an update will arrive faster!  
><strong>

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Cosmic-Lover:** (Yes, I loved that scene; it was so funny. My mind went straight to the gutter, and I'm usually so good about catching things like that, which is why I included it, lol.) **Zodiac1231: **(Yeah, Serenity isn't boy crazed. She remembers being Cosmos and she knows where her loyalties and priorities lay) **SerenityMoonlight: **(Did you watch Season 2 or just Season 1? If you haven't seen Season 2, I suggest watching it. I will be making a second Act for this story. There will be a trilogy, actually, with the third arc being written completely without any influence aka Black Butler Manga/Sailor Moon Manga) **Zodiac1231: **(You reviewed twice for this chapter, lol. I don't mind, though. And you'll just have to wait and see) **SailorMeowMeow: **(It is such a funny scene, lol) **SoulReaperRitsuka **(Yes, Ciel is super cute as a girl!) **CheshireMonkey **(She doesn't always let Elizabeth decide things, only to appease her when Serenity is at fault for something. You'll see more of that later, and it wasn't much pink, honestly. The white covered the pink underlayers, so...yeah) **Daphne Tomorrow **(Thanks!) **Selenity Hatake **( ::Blush:: Thanks!) **Magic Cat **(Oh ho ho ho, you'll just have to wait and see, muwahahahah)

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

While it had seemed like a good idea at the time, Serenity was currently cursing herself. She had already accepted the dance invitation, but she was regretting that decision. The Viscount had, apparently, found another to entertain himself with, and, had she known that would have happened, she would have gladly stayed glued to her seat. Now she would have to entertain any other invitations given to her this night. Her head began to ache at the thought.

Her body fell into position next to his as the two reached the dance floor. One of his gloved hands moved to wrap around her waist whilst the other gently took her hand in his. She relaxed into his hold, knowing that she had no other choice and to fight against the inevitable would only result in an embarrassing situation. She placed her hand upon his shoulder and allowed him to guide her through the steps.

She could not help but to notice how gentle and, yet, firm his hold on her was. His hands were incredibly warm even through the expensive gloves that he wore. As he guided her through a turn, she lifted her head to look at him. His attention was focused on her, but she could tell that something was wrong with this picture. He seemed to be nothing but a perfect gentleman, but something in the back of her mind told her that this wasn't right. She was missing something.

"How is it that you know Madame Red?" His voice broke through her concentration, and Serenity blushed. She had been so busy thinking that she had failed to realize that he was attempting to make conversation with her.

"Oh," She willed the blush to fade away. "I inherited my father's company when I was younger, and Madame Red has been a valued customer since its founding." Serenity informed him casually. She withdrew her gaze from him and looked about the room for Elizabeth.

"What is the purpose behind your company?" He questioned her, again catching her attention.

"Precious gems," Serenity stated. "Most of the jewelry that you see here is a creation of the Amaris Company."

"I'm not familiar with that name," He admitted ruefully.

"I would not suspect so," Serenity commented. "It is most commonly known under the name of Imperium Crystal Designs Co." It was then that recognition flashed upon his face, and she continued. "It is a relatively young business, having been founded by my father no more than twenty-five years ago; however, it has found footing in London's economy and social standing."

The beautiful music that had been filling the air was slowly beginning to die down, and Serenity took a step away from the man before her. She fell into a low curtsy and then excused herself from his presence as the song ended and other couples were dispersing as well. He bowed and watched as she retreated into the crowd of people gathered around the dance floor.

It was obvious that she was going to continue her search for the Lady Elizabeth now that she had escaped the hold and constant watch of Madame Red. He, too, had a Lady to find. He moved through the crowd of people and quickly made his way to the end wall of the room. His Master had successfully managed to gain the Viscounts attention. The pathetic human had fallen for the trap, and all that was left was to rescue his young Master.

'_Sebastian!'_

Sebastian closed his eyes as a low chuckle rumbled through his chest. It would seem that his young Master was, again, in need of rescuing. When Sebastian's eyes opened once more, the dull brownish-red color was gone, and in its place were glowing red eyes with slits for pupils. His lips parted to reveal two pointed fangs.

'_I'm here!'_

His Master's voice echoed through his mind and he moved to answer the calling…

**…**

Serenity sighed in relief when she located her dear cousin. The younger girl was currently on a desperate search to find the other young lady whom was attending the Viscount's ball. "Lizzy," Serenity called, catching her cousin's attention.

"Serenity," Elizabeth exclaimed in delight as she crossed the distance between her and the older blonde. "I saw the cutest dress ….." Elizabeth's mouth continued to move, but the words fell on deaf ears. Serenity's kind blue eyes suddenly sharpened as her spine straightened. A flare of dark energy had appeared within the confines of this mansion, and it was strong enough to make her catch her breath.

Tension filled her as she searched the room for the source of such a malicious aura. What would a demon want in a place such as this? As soon as the aura arose, it disappeared, but that did nothing to ease Serenity's mind. A demon had been here and she had just now noticed its presence?

"Have you seen her?" Elizabeth inquired. The question caught Serenity off guard, but she was quick to hide the fact that she had not been paying attention to Elizabeth's words.

"I believe she left already," Serenity stated in an apologetic tone. Her attention was now returned to Elizabeth. "The hour is growing late, and I believe that it is time for us to take our leave as well." She would get Elizabeth out of here first and then come back to investigate. Elizabeth was not happy with the idea, but after some coaxing, she agreed. Serenity placed a hand upon Elizabeth's back and guided her to the entrance of the mansion.

**…**

She cursed when she realized that she would be unable to search the entire manor this night. The police had been called to the scene, and though she was curious to know what had happened, she knew that it would be dangerous to force herself into the scene, at least, not dressed as she was. So, instead, she settled for watching the police work from the roof of another manor.

Blue eyes narrowed upon the forms of countless people being boarded into a carriage. Though she was far away, she recognized a few faces from the party. Then, when the Viscount was escorted out as well, she could not help but ponder what had happened. This did not look like the work of a demon, there were too many people left alive. In order to properly investigate, she would have to wait until the police finished and wrapped up for the night.

So, she settled herself to lean against the chimney while she waited, and it would take three hours before the last police officer left. By that time she was sore from sitting in the same position for so long. Standing, she stretched and then leapt from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the Viscount's manor. The police had locked up for the night, but a simple twist of a bobby pin allowed her entrance through a locked window.

Her heels clicked on the marble floors, and the echo rang eerily through the room. Opening her senses further, she tried to find the trail of demonic aura from earlier; it was weak, but it was still there. She followed it to a hidden door that led to a backroom. Another door was located at the end of the room and it opened to reveal a set of descending stairs. The stairwell was dark, too dark to properly see and maneuver her way down safely. Lifting her hand, she summoned a bit of power to it, and the white light served to help her see where she was going.

The steps seemed to continue forever before she finally came to the end of them. Another door was open and she walked through it. She was presented with the sight of a stage. Atop the stage sat a deformed cage, and gathered around the stage were toppled chairs. The dark aura was stronger here; it must have been the last place that the demon had been. But, as she noted, there was no substantial amount of blood.

What purpose did the demon have to come here? She walked around the room and eventually found herself climbing the stairs to the stage. Her feet carried her to the cage, and she peered into it. Her blue eyes scanned its interior carefully, looking for a clue of some sort. She lifted her hand higher, giving room for more light and it was then that she caught sight of a long, stray strand of hair. She picked it up between her two fingers and examined it. Dark blue…

Well, for now, there was nothing she could learn. All she was able to put together was that something of the nefarious sort had happened in this room, and it appeared that the demon had interrupted it. The only question that remained was why! She took one more look at the long, silky hair in her hand before abandoning it where she found it. She would have to be more careful in the future. Though keeping her senses open in such a large group was taxing, it would have proved useful tonight.

With one last look around the room, she moved to leave the manor once again.

**…**

**Jack the Ripper Returns**

"How?" Ciel growled as he glared upon the morning's paper. "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" He fell back to his chair and threw the paper towards Lau. The Chinese man caught it easily and took a quick glance at the picture.

"If he was unable to carry out the murders, it is likely that this is an impersonator," Lau suggested, but then second guessed himself. "Or there have been multiple culprits all along." He shrugged and passed the paper to Madame Red who took it quickly.

"Which means the Viscount wasn't involved?" She questioned those around her.

"I have to come up with something else," Ciel spoke to himself as he fell into deep thought. How could they have messed up like this? He had been so sure that it was the Viscount's doing! "We have to narrow it down," Ciel's blue eye focused on his butler. "Sebastian, organize the list."

"Understood," Sebastian crossed his arm over his chest and bowed respectfully.

**…**

"Madame…" Grell spoke carefully as he regarded his Mistress. Every since Ciel had retired and Sebastian had spoken his last words before departing, his Mistress had withdrawn into herself.

"Madame," He placed down the tea tray and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. She stiffened and raised her head. Her red eyes flashed as the lightning from the storm outside reflected in them. As a loud roar of thunder rang through the sky, her mouth opened and moved softly.

"I understand…" Grell spoke as he retracted his hand and bowed to his Mistress.

**…**

"Sebastian," Ceil's one eye was widened in surprise as he regarded his butler. "Could it honestly be…" He trailed off as the thoughts that ran through his head began to unsettle him. He would have never thought… It was impossible to believe.

"I've said it many times, right?" Sebastian smiled as his dark eyes looked heavily upon his distraught Master. "I won't lie, and furthermore, I will only loyally serve my Master and follow his orders." Sebastian kneeled on the floor as he bent his head towards Ciel.

"It's truly impossible for any of those people to have committed those murders?" Ciel questioned Sebastian, knowing that the answer would not be to his liking.

"That is correct," Sebastian lifted his head and took joy in the sight of his young Master being so troubled.

"So," Ciel ground his teeth together. "That's how it is?"

"One of your orders is for me to be your 'chess piece', is it not?" Sebastian stood quickly and threw his list into the air. The thick stack of papers separated and rained down upon the bed where Ciel was sitting. "To become your 'sword'…" Ciel didn't answer him verbally, merely looked upon him with eyes of steel. "Very well," Sebastian smiled and extended his hand towards his Master. "Then I will be your sword, so that you may strike down your enemies and bask in the glory of victory."

**…**

"Serenity," Marchioness Frances Middleford stood before the entrance of the Middleford Manor. Her tall and firm demeanor refused to move out of the other woman's path. "It is late."

"I know," Serenity stopped before her dear aunt and regarded her with distant eyes. "I have some business to attend to before the night is over. I should be back shortly for I wish to return before the storm does." She attempted to step around the imposing form of Frances Middleford, but the woman would not be deterred.

"Any business carried out at this hour is not appropriate for a lady of your standing," Her hand shot out to wrap tightly around Serenity's wrist. "Do not dare to insult me by assuming that I have been blind to your outings these past few nights."

"I would never assume such a thing," Serenity snapped while jerking her wrist free from her aunt. "Yet, for one of such a high level of intelligence, you insult me with _your_ assumptions of my character." For several silent minutes, the two women stared each other down. Neither wanted to surrender and show defeat towards the other.

"Either way, I am leaving," Serenity stated. "Whether it is through this door or out a window, you decide, but I am going." Serenity's voice was stern, and her eyes narrowed in determination. "I will return shortly. You have my word."

"I sincerely hope that your nightly activities are not what I assume them to be," the Marchioness hissed. "If my fears are true, I will have not choice but to have your presence permanently removed from this Manor."

"Understood," Serenity acknowledged the underlying promise. The two shared another look before the Marchioness abandoned her post and allowed Serenity to clear the doorway.

**…**

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. His breathing was quick and shallow as he tried to keep himself from freezing. As he breathed, small white clouds gathered around his cheeks, attesting to the chill in the air that bit at any exposed flesh. From next to him, Sebastian stood regarding his trembling Master.

"Even if this is a poor area and my clothes would attract attention," Sebastian fingered the button of his coat. "The clothes that you are wearing now are not enough, are they?" His hand was working on the second button when Ciel lifted his hand, signaling for Sebastian to stop.

"That will only draw attention," The young boy admonished. "There is no need for it."

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but a pointed look had him closing it again. Ciel leaned against the stone wall, trying to ignore the dampness that was creeping along his skin. He took a deep breath through his nose, and a familiar scent lingered in the air.

"If we continue to stand here on guard, this guy will come, right?" He tilted his head to eye his demon butler.

"There is only one entrance and path that leads to here," Sebastian nodded. "He will have no other choice but to pass by this way."

"This is where Mary Kelly lives? The next target?" Ciel questioned for reassurance as he sneaked a peek around the corner. His eyes surveyed the surroundings of the doorway. Nothing had been bothered, and everything was quiet. Ciel internally sighed as Sebastian reminded him that his findings were not wrong. This only caused more internal debate for Ciel.

**…**

Serenity shivered terribly as the cold night's air blew across her exposed arms and shoulders. The wind licked at the sensitive skin, chilling her to the bone. How she wished to retrieve her cloak, but she could not. She was on a mission. Tugging at the slightly tattered wrap that draped across her arms, she moved around another corner.

Jack the Ripper had stuck again the night prior. While she had been attending the Viscount's gala, another poor woman had been brutally murdered and her body mutilated. Guilt swamped her.

"Well," A drunken voice slurred from behind her. "Wah we 'ave 'ere?" The man was in his late fifties. From his apparel, he seemed to be a visiting sailor on temporary leave. Disgust filled Serenity as the man stumbled closer to her. He reached out a hand to trace her jaw, but Serenity slapped it away.

"Leave," Serenity ordered. Her green eyes glared daggers into the man that persisted in his attempts to touch her porcelain skin. "I said leave me be!"

"Such perty," The man struggled for the words as he pointed towards her eyes. "Eyes," His lips pulled back to reveal crooked and rotten teeth. The stench of his breath was enough to make Serenity's eyes water.

"Find someone else to keep you company tonight," Serenity turned to leave, but the man's hand shot out to grip her short locks tightly. He yanked her back, and the force was enough to make Serenity's neck crack. Her eyes narrowed as the filthy man used his other hand to rip away her shawl.

"No means no," Serenity hissed as she slammed her elbow up under his ribs. The man coughed as the air escaped his lungs. He released her so that he could cradle his stomach. Reaching into the folds of her dress, Serenity retrieved a short dagger. She pointed it at his throat, and the tip dug into the flabby skin of his neck. "Leave," Serenity repeated her earlier order, but there was an underlying threat in her voice this time.

"Filthy 'ore," The man turn and ran, tripping along the way and slamming into the cold and wet pavement. Serenity returned her dagger to its proper hiding place and continued on her way. As she turned around another bin, a black cat slinked out from the shadows. It meowed pleasantly towards Serenity, and she knelt down to pet it.

"Find anything?" She questioned the purring feline, but she received no answer. Serenity sighed and looked about the area. For the past few nights she had disguised herself so that she appeared to be any other London street walker. It was the preferred choice of Jack the Ripper. She had hopes that her appearance would fool the criminal and she would be able to put a stop to the murders, especially considering the evidence, or lack thereof, that was beginning to stack up.

No normal _human_ could create such bloodshed and not leave behind some clue of sort. Yet, the police were having a horrible time of finding anything that would lend some hint as to who the suspect was. Even Serenity was having a time with it. Of course, she had to balance her time between Elizabeth, the family company, and her other unusual _hobbies_ as well.

"Well, let's continue on, shall we?" Serenity spoke to the cat as she stood. The said feline meowed once more before running ahead of Serenity. If one good thing came from all of this, it was finding herself a new feline companion. She had run across the stray on her first night hunting for the elusive serial killer; it had followed her every since and she it. The stray seemed to know its way around this part of town rather well.

While Serenity struggled to keep up with the cat, she began to hear voices. Slowing her steps, Serenity peered around the corner of the building she was next to. It was dark, but the light of a street lamp reflected off of the wet ground, providing more light than normal for such a closed in area.

She bit down on her lower lip so as to prevent herself from making a sound. Just up ahead was a young boy who looked somewhat familiar. Next to him stood a tall man that was oddly dressed for this part of town. She strained to hear what they were saying from so far away, but she managed to pick up the name Sebastian. Serenity watched as her cat slowly approached the two, catching the attention of the one called Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" The small boy yelled in exasperation. "Are you even listening to me?" Ciel demanded to know as he turned to find Sebastian had dropped down to coddle a cat.

"Ah," Sebastian looked from the cat and to Ciel. He appeared to be torn. "I'm sorry. It's rare to see such beauty and my mind wandered." Still, he held to the cat which was more than happy to receive the attention.

"Let it down," The boy demanded. "We're not keeping it!"

"Of course," Sebastian reluctantly released the feline back to its own feet. The cat rubbed around Sebastian's legs before taking off down the alley. "I understand, My Lord." Sebastian turned his head to follow the path of the cat, and in his peripheral vision he saw a sudden movement. Red eyes narrowed on the other corner of the building that he and the boy were leaning against.

Serenity pressed her back into the hard brick of the building. Her eyes were wide as she struggled not to make another sound. She had never come so close to getting caught. The man was fast, faster than most people. Serenity wondered if he would come to investigate, but a sudden terrified scream echoed through the empty alley; it was coming from just up ahead.

Startled, Serenity ran around the corner. She was surprised to notice that the two other men had also made a dash around the bin. Serenity's heels clicked loudly on the pavement as she slowed to peer carefully around the edge of the building; it led to a door way and those two from earlier were currently standing in front of an open door. The taller man had his hand covering the younger boy's eyes. Serenity dragged her eyes to the door, and she noticed a pool of blood slowly easing its way past the frame of the door.

"You've made quite a mess in there," Serenity heard Sebastian say. She chanced another peek around the corner. She had no idea why those two were here, or what they hoped to gain, but she knew that their presence made her job more difficult now. It was messy business to allow others to see you in action, so to say. "Jack the Ripper."

"Damn," Serenity cursed under her breath. How had she missed him? She'd been patrolling this part of town all night, and he had managed to slip right by her unnoticed. If it was because of that blasted dunk of a sailor from earlier, she would be sure to pay him another visit before the night was finished.

"Or, should I say, Grell Sutcliffe," She could hardly believe what she just heard. Her green eyes easily found the familiar face; it was Madame Red's butler! A foreboding feeling settled in Serenity's gut as she continued to watch what was happening from the shadows and safely out of view.

Her body went numb as she continued to listen to Grell deny the claims, only for the one named Sebastian to further prove his point. The cat at her feet rubbed against her legs, trying to comfort her mistress that was in such distress. For Serenity was quickly putting everything together. No one could do this alone, it wasn't possible. And why would a butler deem it worthy to waste his time on such a thing when he had a mistress to serve?

The facts of the case flashed through her mind. The only thing the police ever had to go on was the fact that each murder had been carried out carefully; it was a skilled hand that had taken the time and patience to mutilate the victims, and cut away their ovaries. Serenity felt a familiar burning sensation begin at the back of her eyes. She didn't want it to be true, but there was no other way; it was the only possibility. The only thing that suddenly made sense.

"Madame Red," She whispered, not realizing that, at the same time, the young boy had spoken the same name as well.

**…**

"If only you had not discovered this," Madame Red flicked a piece of her red hair out of her face. Her features were set into that of someone uncaring, but her eyes lied. Beneath those ruby gems was a fire of churning emotions. Hate, Jealousy, Grief, and Love. "However, I'm not going easy on you anymore!" Grell lunged forward. In his hands appeared an unusual weapon; it came to life with a powerful roar, and it would have sliced Ciel in two if it weren't for Sebastian, who caught the weapon's blade between his palms.

"W-what is that?" Ciel stumbled back until his back hit the wall, giving Sebastian plenty of room to maneuver.

"In order to capture souls," Grell jumped back in a flourish and wielded his weapon before him. "Death Gods are given a tool. Its name is, Death God Scythe!" Grell made a slashing motion with his weapon, enjoying the way it made Ciel flinch ever so slightly. "A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you agree? I had this one made especially to order. My Death God Scythe will play a beautiful duet with any soul. Of course, I guarantee it's first rate."

**…**

Serenity felt her hold on her disguise begin to waver as her anger began to boil. Grell Sutcliffe had deceived her as well. True, she had only met the man in passing and his disguise had been impeccable, but still. To learn that he was a Death God, a mediator and a servant unto the powers of Saturn, and was abusing his powers as such angered her.

Serenity's disguise completely melted away. Her blue eyes returned and they were lit fiercely. Silver crept along the edges of her irises as her long and lustrous hair grew back to its original length. She retrieved a ribbon from the folds of her dress and used it to gather her hair into a messy ponytail. Stray strands of hair fell into her face, tickling the skin, but she tucked them away. She would not stand for such a being to abuse his powers for his own gain!

**…**

"In my name of Her Majesty, and my own wretched name," Ciel reached up to pull away his eye patch. "I order you, Sebastian, capture Jack the Ripper!"

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian smiled. As his head lifted to regard the two beings, his eyes began to glow a bright red. Normal pupils had been replaced with slits, and as he smiled, pointed canines were slightly elongated. Dark power fluctuated from his body as he allowed the demonic side of himself to break free.

**…**

Serenity sensed the change immediately. The air was thick with demonic energy, and it only helped to anger her more. Her eyes were now almost completely swallowed by silver. The cat at her feet let out a fearful meow. Kneeling down, she quickly scooped up the cat and hid it behind some nearby crates. With that taken care of, Serenity jumped onto the roof of the building. She wanted a better view and advantage point for when she would attack.

She leaned her body against the chimney of the roof and gazed down at the battlefield below. The Death God and the one named Sebastian were currently fighting. Serenity was amazed at the man's skill, and it only proved to her that it was he who gave off the demonic stench. Her nose scrunched from her distaste, and she turned her silver eyes to the other two beings – Madame Red and the young boy. Even in her anger, her heart clenched at the thought of her beloved Aunt being behind the murders.

Could she really attack her Aunt? Could she put an end to the woman that brought so much happiness and good times to her family? Memories of Elizabeth's excitement at the prospect of a visitation from Madame Red filled Serenity's mind. Elizabeth would surely be devastated to hear that her beautiful Aunt had died so young. For there was no other choice in the matter. Serenity had heard the accounts that were shared between the two. Still…

"_Come now, Serenity," Madame Red whispered behind her fan. "Surely you don't plan to live your life loveless?"_

"_I have no interest in these men or their admiration of affection," Serenity waved away the thought. She shifted in the seat Madame Red had just forced her to take. Already the two had been surrounded by admirers of the ton. Men of various ages flocked to them in hopes of gaining their attention, and it disgusted Serenity to no end._

"_You cannot mean that," Madame Red's eyes widened at the idea. Even she had been in love once. She had loved the man who married her sister, and she still did, even though they were both deceased, having left her and their beloved child alone in this cruel, loveless world of false hope and happiness._

"_Oh, but I do," Serenity's eyes were cold and distant as they rested upon Madame Red. They were hollow and left no room for argument on the subject. Madame Red suppressed a shiver that threatened to roll down her spine from such a look. _

**…**

"You're a disappointment Madame," Grell spoke with distaste as he freed his scythe from within the wall of an adjacent building. Blood coated the tip of it from where he had managed to nearly slice Sebastian's arm free from his shoulder. "Finish the boy!"

"I can't," Madame Red took a step back. The dagger she had clenched so fiercely fell free from her grip, it clattered on the ground, useless. Grell's eyes narrowed as his grip on his Death Scythe tightened. When Madame Red still refused to finish the job, he sent the elongated blade through her chest cavity. The teeth of the blade bit into flesh and bone, tearing it apart as they spun around on their chain.

"What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell demanded of her as Madame Red's body crumpled to the ground. Out of the wound of her chest exploded her memories in the form of tape from a reel. They filled the air, wrapping around each person present and flashing images from her past.

"It is the duty of a Reaper to examine the memories of their victims," Grell smiled, flashing his sharpened teeth. "From them we decide if the person should live or die – "

"Their lives flash right before their eyes," Sebastian interrupted as he recalled the mortal saying. Grell let out a high pitched laugh.

"Indeed," He winked in Sebastian's direction. "Though it is a pedestrian term; it is so much more. This is the reapers true power, the Cinematic Record." The record belonging to Madame Red played out; it showed the memories from her distant past, all the way to the present. As the final reel played out, Grell leaned down to retrieve the Madame's coat, slipping it on before bidding her corpse a pathetic farewell.

From above, the sky darkened and thunder rolled through the air. Lighting lit up the night sky as a torrent storm blew into the area. Serenity spared the skies a quick glance. She had long ago freed herself of her fear of storms, but it did make it harder for her to hear what was being said below. But from the looks of it, the reaper wasn't going to be allowed to leave. That was fine for her. Let the demon and reaper weaken each other; it would make them all the easier to slay in the end.

Serenity abandoned her shawl on the roof and summoned the Sword of Artemis to her hand. The two beings were at it again, and it would have seemed that Serenity was going to have to jump down and join them in the fight if she wished to end the battle anytime soon; however, a quick move from the demon had the reaper jumping backwards, high into the air. She smiled and moved into the shadows.

**…**

"Here we are, a demon and a reaper," Grell cooed flirtatiously. "I suppose we'll never resolve this. These feelings that we hold for one another are forbidden. Oh my," Grell tilted his head back and placed his hand upon his brow in sorrow. "This is just like Romeo and Juliet." Sebastian blanched at the image Grell was painting for himself.

"Oh my, Bassy!" Grell shivered all over as he landed upon the roof of Mary Kelly's home. "Wherefore art thou, my sweet love, Bassy?" Sebstian's eyes narrowed as he landed a kick on Grell's face, sending the reaper sliding back. "So rough," Grell laughed as his back hit the chimney. "I like it! If only you would deny thy master, and refuse thy name. I know that we could be happy together!"

"The moment my master uttered my new name, the word became our solemn contract," Sebastian laid a hand across his chest. "I was re-baptized as his. From that day I have been Sebastian, by yonder moon I swear it," Sebastian smirked and, from behind, the clouds parted to reveal the moon in all of its glory. The light of it shined upon Sebastian, making his form glow in the soft, silver light.

"To swear by something as inconstant as the moon? How can I believe your word?" Grell questioned in doubt. He truly detested how loyal his Bassy was to that brat of a child. "Yet I see your eyes - those magnificent red eyes – and see what your hands and lips wish to do! You caress me softly with your unworthy, devilish gaze!" Grell trembled and held himself as he spun in delight. "It's too much Bassy," Grell shook his hips back and forth. "I would bear your children if only you let me!"

"Please stop that, it is revolting," Sebastian demanded as disgust filled him. Just the thought of Grell anywhere near his body, clothed or otherwise, made Sebastian physically ill.

"Oh, how coldly you treat me," Grell cranked his scythe once more, and it roared to life. "My beautiful tyrant – what the hell?" Grell ducked down, successfully dodging an attack that had been aimed for his neck. Once out of harms way, he spun to find a large sword embedded in the brick of the chimney. Grell gulped and held a hand to his throat. If he had moved any slower…

"What was that for and who the hell are you?" Grell demanded of the person hidden within the shadows of the night. A soft, feminine chuckle resounded through the air as a petite figure stepped into a patch of moonlight. Silver pleated hair was gathered around her head and fell in tussled waves down her back. Matching eyes glinted dangerously as she stared down the reaper. Her pale skin seemed to absorb the light of the moon and glow in its light, as if made from glass to reflect the soft rays.

The woman pulled her weapon free with an easy tug. The heavy sword lay down her side in a tight grip. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Her voice was filled with a false sweetness that dripped like acid from her lips. The light that had shined upon her from above quickly disappeared behind the cover of the clouds. She took this to her advantage and lunged towards Grell. Her sword was pointed straight for his chest, and he was hard pressed to dodge. If it hadn't been for his heel slipping on the slick tile of the roof, surely he would have been skewered.

Not one to be easily deterred, she used her momentum to her advantage. Serenity spun her body around and sent her blade towards Sebastian instead. His eyes widened slightly as he jumped over the blade and flipped over her head. His fist shot forward, but she ducked and swept out with her leg. Sebastian tucked his legs up around his chest and then kicked out towards her face. As she moved to dodge, her balance was thrown off, and she, too, slid down the roof.

Serenity slammed the tip of her sword into the wall of the building; it caught and stopped her descent to the ground. Had she failed to catch herself, it would have been a painful and messy landing to recover from. She kicked off from the wall with her feet, and the blade slid free with her. She allowed her body to fall in a controlled drop right as Sebastian's feet slammed into the wall where she had previously been hanging.

"Sebastian," Ciel demanded from his position at Lady Red's side. "What is going on?"

"It would seem a new player has entered the field," Sebastian landed next to his master, moving to stand guard in front of him and block the boy from the intruders view.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, so I'm going to split it up into three chapters, because if I don't, this will be longer than 20 pages, if not more! I'm not really happy with this chapter, honestly. Don't ask why, because I'm not 100% sure. I wanted to do so much, and I had so many ways I could take it …but….*sigh* Oh well. **

**Until next time!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**

**PS: I have done nothing but work on updates for the past three days! So, if there is something wrong (spelling wise), I'm sorry. All of the words are blending together. If you would be so kind, please alert me to any mistakes and I will fix them. Thank you! If not, I'll proofread and fix it later, promise!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Saris Yui: **(I have not mastered fighting scenes, so please don't be disappointed *sad face* ) **Sailor MeowMeow: **(Disguise Power = Advantage in battle *hint hint* ) **SerenityMoonlight: **(Elizabeth has a lot to do with that! Otherwise, her Cosmos persona would rule her) **Wildflower1014: **(Thanks!) **Cosmic-Lover: **(You are awesome! Thanks for pointing those out! This chapter is partially dedicated to your kindness) **Supersweetcutebunny: **(Thanks!) **Lawliet's Bride: **(Ma'am, yes Ma'am! Oh, working on My Promise. I'm kinda stuck at a fork in the road, if you know what I mean) **Yami Nocturna: **(What makes you think I would kill him? I was upset when YOU did! LoLxD) **EnuNR-zero: **(Thanks so much!) **SoulReaperRitsuka: **(Thanks, I really appreciate your compliments/support!) **: **(Welcome to the crazy-sexiness that is Black Butler. I'm glad you were introduced to the deliciousness of it!)

**Note:** This chapter is _(mostly)_ dedicated to **:: Insert Drumroll::** THE UNDERTAKER! I don't know if any of my readers actually read the _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_ Manga; however, in the newest chapter **(#59, specifically page #33)** you see The Undertaker's actual face! **::Insert Girly Squeal**:: I made a huge mess from drooling over that sexy hunk of a man. Ninety-Five percent of this chapter is dedicated to his godlike appeal. The other five percent goes to Cosmic-Lover who was kind enough to point out my mistakes first thing. You rock, Cosmic-Lover!

…**Seriously…Go look at his sexiness! Your life is unfulfilled and empty if you have not seen that face!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

Her dark blue eyes stared blankly ahead. They were dull and lifeless. The pupils had extended, nearly swallowing the color of her eyes. Her face was pale, more so than the white roses that decorated her room. As she sat upon the plush chair that matched her vanity, she ran an emerald encrusted comb through her long locks, untangling them as she stared vacantly at her reflection.

Her movements were mechanical, yet graceful at the same time. She was running on autopilot. At the back of her mind, an important piece of information pushed against its bonds held tight by denial and guilt; it demanded her attention. Her brows knit in confusion as she stopped combing in mid-motion. Her eyes blinked slowly, and just like that, the pressure disappeared, and she lost herself in her memories…

**…**

"Who the hell are you?" Grell demanded in distaste. His green eyes ran over her form, coldly snubbing her appearance as one not worthy of his attention. "How dare you interfere with the beautiful duet of two lovers?" He screamed while waving his death scythe viciously through the air. In the distant background, Sebastian's form twitched in irritation at the obviously disturbed Shinigami and his equally disturbed remarks.

Cold and hard eyes of the brightest silver did not compliment the soft smile that pulled at the corner of her plump lips. With her free hand, she flicked a piece of hair away from her face while her other hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. With an expert twist of her wrist, the heavy looking blade went sailing for Grell's head. His green eyes widened. So concentrated on the deadly blade was he that he did not take notice of her quick actions. She suddenly appeared behind him and swept out with her legs, knocking him to the ground.

As his back met the cold and wet pavement below, he blinked open his eyes to find the silver haired girl standing over him. The blade she had launched for his head was upon her. She spun on her heel to his side, reaching out to grasp the hilt of the broad sword in the process. Using her momentum to her advantage, she brought the blade down, aiming for neck once again. Grell screamed loudly as the reflection of the blade filled his glasses. Before she could make her kill, however, a sharp pain erupted from her hand.

A serving knife was embedded in her wrist. The force behind the blow was enough to make her miss her target. The stone sword was now lodged halfway into the ground next to Grell's head, cutting right into some of his long, red hair.

"YOU CUT MY GLORIOUS RED HAIR!" Grell wailed loudly, ignoring the fact that Sebastian had saved him from an untimely death.

Serenity cursed and quickly jumped to safety. The red headed man was falling into a state of adrenaline induced panic. She grit her teeth as she gripped the end of the knife and pulled it free from her wrist. Pain shot up her arm like lightning, sizzling the nerve endings and momentarily stunning her. The bloody silverware clattered to the ground as she cupped her wrist. The wound was already healing, but the pain was excruciating nonetheless. She would have to wait for it to heal completely before she could retrieve her weapon. This left Serenity at a disadvantage.

"I do apologize," Sebastian walked forward from his place before his master. "However, I am under strict orders from my master to handle this situation. Any interference will not be accepted." His smile was deceiving, and it only served to anger her. For a moment, Serenity's silver eyes flashed a deep purple that almost appeared black. The flare of dark energy inside of her was not missed by Sebastian or Grell.

"You bitch!" Grell shook off his shock and forced himself to his feet with the aid of his death scythe. Half of his hair lay on the ground. The long locks that resembled blood seemed to wrap around the Sword of Artemis like a puddle of the very substance they so closely matched in color. Grell cranked his weapon and lunged for the injured woman. Left with no other choice, Serenity crouched to retrieve the bloody knife at her feet. Pushing with all her strength, she launched herself into the air.

The tip of Grell's weapon cut into the deep stone of the building Serenity had stood in front of moments ago. Cursing, the reaper looked up to find the sole of a heel aimed for his face. He tugged on his blade, but it was jammed into the wall. The heel of her foot met with his head, knocking him to the ground.

Serenity quickly lunged to the side, avoiding a set of three matching knives. They imbedded themselves in the wall around the reaper's scythe. She glared and sent her own weapon towards the other pest. He leaned his head to the side, avoiding injury as he ran towards the two.

Grell moaned in pain as the remaining locks of his long hair were roughly pulled. Serenity's hand wrapped around his hair tightly as she brought the red man in front of her. She yanked him to his feet before releasing her hold on him and kicking him in the back. His body went flying forward, straight into Sebastian. Her eyes flicked to her wrist. The flesh and muscle tissue had healed, but there was still an ache in to be felt. Had that blow come from an ordinary man, she would have already been healed. Now that she was weaponless, however, she had no choice but to retrieve the sword.

"Thanks," Grell mumbled in a daze. He had yet to recover from the blow to the head dealt to him by the silver stranger. Sebastian spared him a glance before dropping him to the ground carelessly. "So mean," Grell whimpered in agony. He went ignored as Sebastian quickly jumped to the sword imbedded in the ground. If he planned to stop her interference, he needed to keep her away from her only weapon.

"I don't think so," Sebastian grinned wickedly as his hand reached back to grasp the blade. At first, the silver woman tensed from his close proximity to the strange sword. Sebastian had assumed it was due to her fear that he would turn it against her, but he was wrong. Her anxiety soon turned to satisfaction as the contact from the blade singed his hand.

"That is a _holy_ blade, demon," Her words were mocking, and Sebastian truly found himself detesting her. How did a woman such as herself run across a weapon such as this? There were few things that could harm a demon, fewer still that could kill one.

"You must not be any ordinary night whore to run across a blade such as this," No one could say that Sebastian didn't give as good as he got. His words added fuel to the cold fire churning beneath those silver pools of fury. "Tell me, how did one such as yourself come across a blade such as this?" His once playful visage melted away. In its stead was a deadly one. His body stood tense, ready for anything. He was a cobra waiting to strike down its prey and devour it wholly.

"For a demon of your _intelligence_," Serenity let another detached smile grace her features. She reached out to grasp the handle of the reaper's scythe. It no longer ran, which made it easier for her to free it from the wall. One hard tug had it hanging in her grip. Bringing it before her, she copied Grell's movements from earlier and easily brought the killing machine back to life. The roar of the engine seemed to grow louder under her touch. "You should know that a _whore_ never freely gives anything, including information." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as her eyes glared daggers upon him.

Sebastian chuckled as he peeled away the remains of his glove. The power in the blade had been enough to melt part of his glove to his skin. Cat-like eyes glowed a menacing red as he regarded her. "I have no other choice," Sebastian's form seemed to faze from view. "I was never one to take pleasure from hitting women." He whispered in her ear from behind. "But, for my Master, I will make an exception." His elbow slammed between her shoulder blades, knocking her forward. His body seemed to faze from view again, and as she descended to the ground, he appeared at her side. His knee rammed into her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Her body propelled upwards. Jumping into the air, Sebastian spun and sent his foot into her side. Her body sailed through the air and slammed into the nearby wall.

The wall gave way under the pressure, and stone fell atop her limp form. Rubble fell and covered her form, hiding the majority of her body from view. Only her silver hair, which seemed to flow from beneath the rubble like ribbons of silk, was seen. The glow to Sebastian's eyes dulled as he chuckled in triumph.

"Hurry up and finish it, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded impatiently.

"Of course, My Lord," Sebastian walked towards the pile of rubble. Amongst the silver pool of hair was the occasional flash of red. The silver woman had refused to relinquish her grip on the death scythe, even after such a deadly blow as hers. Sebastian bent down and reached out his hand to brush away the long locks and retrieve the blade. A flash of silver and the sound of moving rubble wiped away the smirk of triumph from his face.

"Does it hurt?" Serenity grinned ruthlessly as she slammed a knife into Sebastian's wrist. It was the very same one that had bit through her own flesh. The one she had thrown in his direction earlier, but he had managed to dodge it.

Sebastian's wrist was now pinned to the ground by the knife.

"How?" Ciel demanded from afar. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of the battered and bruised woman. She should be dead after a blow like that! "Sebastian!" He called out in fright for his butler as the woman easily cranked the scythe again. The familiar roar wrapped around Ciel, seemingly suffocating him. It was impossible for Sebastian to lose!

The sound of gunfire rang through the air, drawing attention to Ciel. His shaky hands were extended before himself. They held a pistol which was aimed for Sebastian and Serenity. The bullet which he had fired shot through the lower left side of Sebastian's chest and wedged into Serenity's shoulder. Her shout of pain filled the air as the hot metal dug into her collar bone.

Sebastian jumped back, sacrificing the current use of his only good hand. Blood flowed freely from the wound, leaving a gaping hole in his wrist. The tendons in his wrist were torn, and now both of his hands were useless!

Serenity dropped the scythe. Pain from the wound shot out from all sides; it ran down the length of her arm, making it tremble, and blood blossomed from the wound. The small trails dripped down her front and arm, staining the cloth of her dress and leaving her skin coated in blood. Serenity acted on instinct as she ripped away part of her dress and pressed the fabric to the wound. It hurt like hell, but she needed the bleeding to stop.

She would need to hurry home and find something to use in order to remove the bullet. If her natural healing abilities healed this wound, the bullet would be stuck in her collar bone, and she would be forced to reopen the wounded area and retrieve the bullet later. That was not a task she would take great pleasure in doing. Gritting her teeth, she stood on shaky legs, and all the while she glared towards Sebastian.

"Wah?" Grell finally sat up and looked around the area. It had taken him a while to clear his head of the dancing death scythe's that danced around his vision from that blow. Shaking his head, he was reminded of the fact that he was now donning shorter hair on one side of his head.

When his green eyes found the injured woman, he grinned devilishly at her. His pointed teeth glinted maliciously. Oh, how he would enjoy his revenge. She would pay for cutting away his luscious locks of silky, red hair! He stood and took a step forward, only to slam to the ground once again. This time, however, the cause was neither Sebastian's nor Serenity's doing. Instead, the two followed the path of a long rod that led to a figure perched atop a nearby room.

"Sorry to interrupt," The figure spoke. His voice was not filled with any sympathy or affliction. "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods." The figured jumped to the ground and landed upon Grell. The red reaper squealed in pain as the man walked over his face. "I have come to retrieve this Death God."

"Will-William," Grell rolled over to lie on his stomach. His hand reached out to grab at Will's ankle, but the man sent him a glare so lethal it stopped any further advance or attempt. Grell seemed to shrink back from the other Death God. "Are you here to save me?" Tears welled in Grell's eyes as he pleaded silently with his gaze for Will to save him.

A foot to the back of his head was the only answer Grell received as Will put all his might into that blow. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliffe," Will spoke as he opened the book he had brought with him. "You have broken the rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not on the list of the Death Gods. Also, you used your scythe without permission and even went so far as to modify it without following the proper procedures. Please return to the main branch and submit your letter of reflection and the proper reports on your recent behavior!"

"H-hey!" Grell scrambled away as Will removed the foot from the back of his head. "I almost got killed just now-"

"Shut up," Will demanded as he reached down to grab Grell's hair. He flipped the other Death God onto his back by the partially long locks. The pavement beneath Grell gave way from the force, and the red reaper moaned pitifully in pain. "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble," Will spoke as he regarded Sebastian and Serenity. Reaching into the inner breast pocket of his suit, he retrieved two cards. "This is my card." He bowed to Sebastian first and offered his card.

"I can't believe that I have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm." As Will straightened from his bow, he sent a disgusted glare towards Sebastian. "Really, if you choose to tarnish the name of the Death God's reputation, there has to be a limit." He turned and advanced towards Serenity who propped herself against the wall for support. He spared her an appraising glance before relinquishing his card to her. She gave it a quick glance before plucking it from his hand. "You," His gaze focused on her eyes. He seemed to be attempting to figure her out simply by staring at her. When that proved futile, he excused himself, retrieved Grell's scythe, and quickly walked back to Grell.

"I suggest that you keep a closer eye on him," Sebastian spoke up. "So as not to further trouble a creature such as myself. Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold onto anything that will help them escape from the situation they find themselves in. Even if it is merely the thread of a spider's web," Sebastian chuckled as he turned to face Will's form. The other Death God had already begun to retreat from the demon's presence. "Regardless to what human they are."

"Demons," Will's glare intensified. "Are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a means of survival? Am right?"

Serenity chanced a glance toward the boy. He was focused on the demon and two Death Gods. Taking this to her advantage, Serenity quickly summoned a portal and fell back into it. She could not fight in such a condition. Her portal reopened in her original hiding place from before the fight. She dropped her grip on her wound to push away some garbage and reveal her cat. Relieved to find the feline safe and sound, she scooped it up and retreated back into her portal.

**…**

That had been two days prior. Serenity had returned to her home and nearly collapsed in her bed. Had it not been for her wound that needed immediate attention, she would have gladly given way to the darkness that crept around the edge of her vision. Instead, she gently laid the feline on one of the plush pillows on her bed before retreating to her wash room. The process of removing the bullet had been long, painful, and tiring. Serenity had to rip away more pieces of her dress to use as a gag. She bit on the bundled cloth as she used a small knife to pry the bullet free. It left a bloody mess in the bathroom of which she had to clean in order to keep from startling the maids.

Her body had protested loudly with each subtle move, but she finished the task as quickly as possible. Afterward, she stripped herself of her clothing and stuffed them into another portal, not caring where they ended up at the moment. She only wanted to bathe and sleep. Using the powers over water, she filled a small basin and dipped a towel into the bowl. Serenity spent the next few minutes blotting her body free from the dry and crusting blood. It was a slow process, but by the time she was finished, she felt better.

After discarding of the water, she retreated to her bed and managed to gain three hours of sleep before the maids awoke her. Until they had filled her bath, she refused to move from the bed; it was strange for her to act that way, but the maids did as they were told. Only after they left did she return to the wash room. She sunk herself into the warm water and finished cleaning herself completely. As the water drained away, so did the evidence of her nightly activities.

That morning she had been made aware of her aunt's tragic death at the hands of Jack the Ripper. Elizabeth had been distraught as had the rest of the family. Serenity felt cold and detached as the reminder brought back the pain from earlier that night. She'd placed her hand over her heart once the news was revealed to her. There was an ache; it was soft and light, but it refused to leave.

Now, two days later, Serenity was preparing herself for the funeral. She was still in a state of shock from realizing the true depth to Madame Red's deceit and plummet into the darkness of the human heart. Why did it have to be someone so close to her? So close to Elizabeth as to cause the young child such pain?

A knock came at the door, and a maid poked her head into the room. "The Master and Mistress are waiting for you."

"Thank you," Serenity shook herself of the strange fog that continued to settle over her time and again since that night. Once the funeral services had ended and she said her goodbyes, maybe the fog would lift so that she could think clearly about the events; it would not due to let such a demon live nor a creature such as that Death God…

Serenity stood and swept her hair behind her back. For today, she would wear her hair loose, letting it flow behind her. Madame Red had preferred it that way. Tears burned her eyes, but she forced them away. Before leaving her room, Serenity tenderly gathered a black box that had been lying upon the top of her vanity. She held it close to her heart as she exited the room.

**…**

Madame Red lay in a bed of white roses. Her red hair seemed to glow in contrast to the pure colors that not only covered her form, but wrapped around her like satin. Serenity frowned. White was an inappropriate color. Madame Red would not have liked it. No, she would want nothing short of red, her beloved and, at the same time, most hated color. Stepping forward, Serenity came to the side of the Madame's coffin. She opened the box that she had brought with her to the funeral and pulled out a ruby and diamond necklace.

The chain of the necklace was gold and from it hung an elegant and perfectly polished ruby of twelve carats. It's large, oval shape was circled by small diamonds, and it sat perfectly atop the Madame's breasts, glinting in the light of the church. "Anything less than the color red is an insult to you, Madame." Serenity whispered her farewell. A lone tear leaked from the corner of Serenity's eyes, falling into the center of the gem as she turned away.

Suddenly, the doors to the church flew open. Soft rose petals the color of the darkest red filled the room as a young boy strode forward. In his arms was a familiar red dress. Serenity stepped away, giving him room to view the Madame's body. From her side, Elizabeth breathed out a startled sigh.

"Ciel…" She whispered in heartbreak.

Serenity vaguely recognized the name, but she was too sad to fully pay attention. She watched detached as the boy placed the beautiful gown in the coffin and whispered to the Madame. His words were lost to the others present, but Serenity smiled nonetheless. It would seem that she was not the only one to find the color white inappropriate.

"It's beautiful," Serenity looked to the window pane at the front of the church. The sun shone through the stained glass, and, for a moment, Serenity could swear that she saw the Madame's face, smiling peacefully. Serenity blinked quickly, and the vision was swept away. A small hand squeezed hers, and Serenity looked down to find Elizabeth watching her curiously.

"Serenity?" She questioned softly. Serenity looked around. Everyone was filing out of the church. Services were over and the only thing left to do was to bury the Madame's remains. With one last look, Serenity led Elizabeth from the church and to the waiting carriage.

**…**

"Sebastian," Ciel lifted his hand to adjust his hat. He and Sebastian had withdrawn from the church and to a small and simple grave stone. Ciel had commissioned the Undertaker to provide a proper burial for Jack the Ripper's last victim, Mary Kelly. After paying respects and explaining himself, Ciel was ready to leave.

"Yes?" Sebastian questioned. He was surprised his young master wished to discuss anything further. It was apparent that the issue of Jack the Ripper was closed.

"What have you learned of _that_ woman?" Ciel demanded to know as he turned his eye towards his servant. His gaze spoke nothing of curiosity, but pure anger. No one had ever stood up to par with Sebastian and lived to tell about it. This unforeseen foe could not be allowed to live with the knowledge of his butler's capabilities, especially if Ciel had been recognized!

"Unfortunately, no," Sebastian bowed in apology.

"What of the sword?" Once the Death God called William had left with Grell in tow, Sebastian had turned to deal with the other problem, but she had disappeared. With her had gone the sword which had proved impossible for Sebastian to touch. Not only was Ciel at a loss for how she managed to retrieve it without drawing their attention, but so was Sebastian. "Was it another type of scythe?"

"Swords?" The Undertaker interrupted as he approached the Earl. "What business has you with swords?" He hid his amused smile behind one of his hands.

"It's none of your concern," Ciel waved off the Undertaker's curiosity and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. Though the Undertaker was an excellent contact, Ciel did not trust anyone but Sebastian with information on the strange woman.

"I highly doubt it," Sebastian commented once the two of them were far enough away from the Undertaker. "I've never heard of any scythe containing such abilities. Grell's scythe, for example, had no such affect. Of course, I plan to further pursue information regarding _that_ woman and _all _of the abnormalities surrounding her."

"I order you," Ciel stopped and caught Sebastian's eye. "Find her!"

"Yes, My Lord," His eyes transformed and began to glow as he knelt before his Master. "If that is what you wish, I will forever remain by your side, fulfilling your every command. This shall be no different."

"Good," Ciel turned and continued on the path towards his carriage, leaving Sebastian behind.

"_Even should your throne crumble, your shining crown turn to rust, and countless corpses pile up," _Sebastian whispered to the wind. His smile was one of hunger as he regarded the retreating form of his Master. _"Above the countless piles of corpses, beside the softly lying down form of you, I will stay by your side until I hear the words 'check mate'!"_ A strong gust of wind blew through the area, slamming into Sebastian's side; it sent his hair flying into his face.

He brought a hand up to brush aside his bangs, and in his minds eye, the picture of his newest assignment from his master appeared. She stood tall and proud, like a queen - a silver queen. Her image began to fade, and in its place stood a white queen facing off with a black king. Two formidable chess pieces, both with an army and full arsenal at their disposal.

The game just got more interesting…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**So, not quite as long as it's predecessor, but it is an update. I didn't want to pack too much into this chapter. If I had, we would be running into another episode, which I don't want. I hope you enjoyed the fighting scene. I'm not that good at writing them. I also hope that I didn't make Cosmos seem too 'all-powerful' and, thus, Mary-sue-ish! Just let me know if I did, and I will try to fix that asap!**

**Anywho, I'm tired, it is almost 2 am here. If I made mistakes, I apologize, but I wanted to get this out of my system.**

**Sessh's Mistress**

**RxR**

**Next time: **


	6. Chapter 6

**His Butler, Act One: Interference**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She returned to make things right, but in doing so, she lost a part of herself to the darkness. With a heavy heart and even heavier burden, she reclaims her title as the Keeper of the Balance and returns to earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either series, just the idea to merge the two together! **

**Sailor MeowMeow: **I, too, want the Viscount dead! Though I enjoyed The Undertaker's interference which led to his face FINALLY being revealed *squeals like a true fan girl* **Saris Yui: **Thanks! I haven't decided which to do. More than likely, it will be a game of cat and mouse between the two. As for who shall be the cat and who shall be the mouse, well, you'll just have to wait and see! **Wildflower1014: **Thanks! **SoulReaperRitsuka: **I'm not a fan of Grell either, but if you have read the manga, he is a bit more bearable there! Also, I can't fully comply with your review, and you will see why in this chapter. Have no fear though, and be sure to read the AN at the bottom of the chapter! **Cosmic-Lover: **Thanks, again! **Kochou-Hime: **Yes, yes you do! Now, take a hint from Nike and JUST DO IT!

**Important note at the end of this chapter! Please do be kind enough to actually read it! Thanks!**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Wearily she sighed as she examined her hand. A fine, almost non-existent, scar marred her pale, porcelain skin; it was the same place from where the demon's weapon of choice had pierced clean through the flesh of her wrist. She flexed her fingers and brought her hand into a fist. Everything had healed properly and there was no sign of an injury, even after only a few days.

Reaching for a pair of soft white gloves laying daintily on her night stand, Serenity slid them over her hands. The material of the gloves reached far enough to hide the scar, not that many would notice it. The only reason, besides the chill in the air, that she wore them was to keep the scar hidden from Elizabeth. The child had a keen eye when it came to the ones she loved and cared for with all of her heart; it was one of the many reasons why Serenity adored her.

"Serenity," Elizabeth giggled as she burst into the room. "Are you ready?" It was clear to see that Elizabeth was more than ecstatic about visiting her betrothed at his family Manor. Serenity was also interested in meeting the young man. While it was clear that Elizabeth found him to be worthy, the child's mother and older brother were another story. Of course Serenity was worried about Elizabeth's well being in the hands of another, but so long as she was happy, Serenity would be too.

"Yes," Serenity followed Elizabeth's form out of the room and towards the front doors of the Middleford Manor. Waiting there was the strong and firm form of Elizabeth's mother, Marchioness Frances Middleford. It appeared that she, too, had plans of accompanying the two to the Manor. "You decided to come after all?" Serenity could not help but let a small smirk momentarily flash across her face; it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Indeed," The Marchioness replied as she followed with the other two as they made their way to the awaiting carriage.

"How wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed happily as she climbed into the carriage and took her favored seat. "I know Ciel will be so happy to see you, mother."

"I'm sure he will," The Marchioness took her seat and pulled the door to the carriage closed, signaling the driver to proceed to their destination. Serenity fought back a laugh at the look that crossed the Marchioness' face; it was one of determination and triumph. She knew that look. It would seem the Marchioness had a plan that would prove either Ciel's worthiness of Elizabeth, or his inability to be a proper husband to her. Oh, this day was proving to be rather interesting already!

**…**

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled as the two raced for the front of the Phantomhive Manor. The Middleford Carriage was going to be at the front door at any moment! "I told you she would arrive early!" The two slid to a stop before the doors of the Manor right as they opened to reveal three people standing in the doorway. Ciel swallowed back the dread that seemed to be rising through him. It was only Aunt Frances and Elizabeth…and?

"It has been quite a while since we last met, Marchioness Middleford," Ciel smiled though it was a smile full of nervousness. The Marchioness' sharp eyes easily caught onto the subtle twitch of his lips before they ran over his disheveled appearance in obvious disapproval. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." From behind, Sebastian chuckled quietly as he smiled towards his young Master.

"No need for formal greetings," The Marchioness brushed his welcome aside as she strode into the foyer of the Manor. Her eyes ran over her surroundings, taking in the sight as if in search of something else to disapprove. "Anyway," She dragged her gaze back to her young nephew. "Earl Phantomhive, with that out-of-bed look, I presume that you have just awoken from your bed?"

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth squealed as she moved to embrace her betrothed; however, a gentle hand on her shoulder ceased her actions and pulled the young blonde back to her original position. Elizabeth blinked her wide, green eyes in confusion before realizing the mistake she almost made. "I think Ciel looks cute after just waking up!" Elizabeth chirped.

The hand on Elizabeth's shoulder quickly slid away as the Marchioness examined her daughter closely. It was a well known fact that the Marchioness was strict in her teachings, especially when it came to the upbringing of her children. Lady Elizabeth, being the youngest and a lady, received the brunt of her mother's strictness. Thankfully, Elizabeth had Serenity with her to help keep the young child from drawing unnecessary criticism from the Marchioness.

Ciel's eye bore onto the figure that had saved him from death by strangulation via one of Elizabeth's strong hugs around his neck. He was silently grateful even though his countenance gave no such gratitude away.

"Earl Phantomhive," The Marchioness spoke once she realized that he was staring at he niece. "I do not believe that you have had the pleasure of meeting my niece, Lady Serenity Amaris."

"Niece?" Ciel's eye widened as he bluntly stared at Lady Serenity in shock and slight disbelief. He had never heard of her before, not that he could recollect. If she were the niece to The Marchioness, then she, too, was in some form, related to him. Yet, he had never once met her. Though, he had to admit that she and Elizabeth shared a likeness. The only difference between the two was the eyes. Elizabeth had emerald eyes while Lady Serenity's eyes resembled the Sapphire that rested on Ciel's finger.

"It is nice to finally meet the one who garners such affection from Elizabeth," Serenity smiled kindly towards the short boy. Since walking into the Phantomhive Manor, something about the place tugged at her senses; it was subtle and was almost drowned out by all of the other things running through this Manor. She could sense so many things, especially the emotions of the people that moved through it. Also, she could not help but to feel like she recognized him from somewhere. She examined him more closely and found that she could not recall from where she recognized him, but knew for a fact that she _had_ met him somewhere before!

"It has been quite a while! Welcome Marchioness Middleford, Lady Elizabeth, and Lady Serenity," Sebastian spoke as he moved to stand beside his young Master. Before Serenity could lay eyes on that familiar voice, the Marchioness had moved to jump in front of her line of vision.

"Thank you for taking the time to travel all the way here to visit with us, today," Sebastian leaned forward into a proper bow. All the while, he was oblivious to the silent rage churning beneathe the surface of the Marchioness' calm features. Only when he straightened did he take notice of the malevolent aura surrounding her. "May I ask…is there something on my face?"

"That," The Marchioness all but growled. "That face of yours is indecent –"

"I was born looking this way –" Sebastian interrupted only to have the same done to him.

"And also!" The Marchioness grabbed hold of his bangs which fell to frame his face. She yanked on them hard, jerking Sebastian's head backwards. "Both the Master and his Butler are alike! The two of you are obviously men, and yet you keep your fringe long. It irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka."

Serenity allowed a chuckle to escape as Ciel Phantomhive seemed to shrink before her eyes. The Marchioness was, as expected from her pedigree, on a rampage about the smallest of details. Elizabeth and Serenity stood back while the Marchioness properly schooled them on the proper appearance that all young men, Master and Butler alike, should reflect at all times. She also took the time to swipe back their hair so that it lay away from their faces.

"I apologize for having troubled you so, Aunt Frances," Ciel forced a smile upon his face as he bowed politely towards her.

"Really now?" The Marchioness looked doubtful. From behind her, Elizabeth's eyes sparkled when they landed upon Ciel.

"So cute!" She sighed causing Serenity to smile and shake her head in mock surprise.

"I only came to conduct a surprise spot-check," The Marchioness crossed her arms over her chest as she stared Ciel down. "And you are still lazing around like usual. Also, your butler is still as indecent as ever! Bear in mind that you are to be the man that will marry my daughter in the future. In order to make sure that you are worthy of my daughter, I am not only going to perform and extensive check, but also retrain you in the ways of a proper gentleman."

"Oh boy," Serenity breathed out. She felt so sorry for the young lad. If Aunt Middleford had her way, he wouldn't survive the day.

"In that case," Sebastian strode forward and bowed once more. He motioned with his hand the direction of which he wished to lead the trio. "Allow me to lead the way." His eyes were a light brown that bordered on the color red, and, when they met with Serenity's eyes, she took a startled gasp. Those eyes! She recognized them.

"Please be at ease, for I have made sure that everything was in place yesterday," Sebastian smiled and brought a finger to his lips, as if he was revealing a secret that never should have passed through his lips. It took Serenity a moment before she realized that the Marchioness and Elizabeth were following after the butler and his Master. She followed quickly after them.

His eyes were the same as the ones of that demon, and yet, there was no distinctive aura or physical trait that would give away him being of a demonic nature. There was no malicious intent radiating from him as such that made demons easily recognizable. On the contrary, he felt as human as the young boy next to him. Yet, it was impossible. He was the something that had unsettled her upon entering the Manor.

"First, I shall lead you to explore the gardens," He led them to a set of double doors. "The winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful this time of year…" As he spoke, Sebastian opened the doors, only to find that the roses had been cut off by the young gardener, Finny. The blonde boy was crouched down with gardening sheers in hand. Next to him was a large pile of the Christmas flowers Sebastian had intended to show the Marchioness. "I have made a mistake."

"Huh?" The Marchioness, Elizabeth, and Serenity echoed in unison from confusion as Sebastian apologized for his mistake and moved to lead them to another area. One, he confessed, held a better view of the gardens. He, as the Phantomhive butler, wished to present only the best view to his Master's honored guest. Upon reaching the main hall, of which he had just recently refurbished, he opened the door to find Mey-Rin dropping all of the newly acquired China.

"I have made a mistake," He again apologized while proceeding to lead them to the greenhouse for some tea; however, once again, he was forced to change directions as an explosion sent smoke billowing into the air; it was coming from the direction of the greenhouse, and Sebastian had an inkling that Bardroy was the cause.

"Such an indecisive man!" The Marchioness admonished, causing Serenity and Elizabeth to stifle their giggles behind their hands.

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian bowed apologetically before the duchess, causing some of his bangs to fall back into his face. When Serenity caught sight of the subtle change, the sense of recognition returned to her.

"Serenity?" Elizabeth tugged at her hand, drawing the older blonde from her deep thought. "Are you coming?" Elizabeth inquired while looking towards the retreating forms of the Marchioness, Ciel, and his butler. Serenity nodded as her eyes focused intently on the butler's back.

The three visiting nobles were led to the stables, and were presented with a beautiful sight - a black stallion whose coat was almost blue in color upon the reflection of the light. Serenity felt her breath leave her as she gazed upon the beautiful creature.

"Ciel!" The Marchioness suddenly demanded upon giving a thorough inspection of the horse. After a moment of thought, she approved of the animal and turned with a determined look towards the young boy. "Do you want to go hunting with me right now?"

"With you, Aunt?" Ciel repeated lowly. He wasn't certain of what his Aunt wanted; it was unusual for her to make such random requests such as that.

"This will be the perfect opportunity for me to observe what kind of man my daughter will mary," The Marchioness tilted her head up as she regarded the shorter boy. Confidence radiated off of her form, challenging Ciel to object. "Or perhaps hunting is too…strenuous for you, Earl Phantomhive. You do have such a small frame and stature, like a girl."

"Alright," Ciel bit back an irritated growl. "Sebastian, go make preparations!"

**…**

Serenity found herself alone with Elizabeth and the butler, Sebastian, while Ciel Phantomhive and the Marchioness left to go hunting. It was decided that whoever returned with the most kills would be victorious. Both, it would seem, were doing rather well as many shots were fired and echoed around the vicinity.

"Who do you think will win?" Elizabeth asked in a daze as she gazed into the last area from which she had seen Ciel.

"Your mother is determined, but I doubt the young Earl is one to lose easily," Serenity answered absentmindedly. Her true thoughts were buried deep in the recesses of her mind, replaying the scene with the demon and the boy. It could not be a coincidence that the butler and that demon shared such familiarities. Yet, there was no obvious demonic aura radiating off of him as had been of the demon in that alley.

While she was familiar with demons, she had only met ones that expressively displayed their true, horrific forms that reeked of demon. She could always see the aura too. The colors varied, but it was usually a black or dark purple. Depending on the strength of the demon, the aura alone could be enough to affect anyone within a certain area. The stronger the demon, the further his aura would reach, manipulating the emotions and will power of people.

"There are only a few minutes left in the competition," Sebastian announced as he checked his pocket watch. Indeed, time seemed to have flown by for the two women. As the minutes passed, shuffling noise was heard coming from the clearing. Ciel and the Marchioness broke through the clearing, bringing their kills with them. And, in the end, it was a tie.

"I cannot take this lying down," The Marchioness exclaimed as she took her seat at the table Sebastian had been meticulously preparing for their return. Upon the pristine white tablecloth set a variety of foods. "I won't be appeased unless there is a victor."

"I must agree with you this time," Ciel grinned and propped his chin in his hand as he leaned over the table.

"In that case," Sebastian leaned forward into a bow. "We will determine the winner in another competition after lunch." Neither the Marchioness nor the young Earl had problems with this decision. On the contrary, they seemed eager to get back to the hunt.

"Another location would be better, perhaps," Serenity spoke softly as her eyes ran over the foliage. "Any animals that may have been spared in the first round are surely to have run from the gunfire."

"Indeed," the Marchioness agreed eagerly.

"I assure you both that there is still plenty of prey left, especially of the larger variety," Sebastian retrieved a bottle of wine, filling the glass the Marchioness before turning to do the same to Lady Amaris. His dark eyes met her defiant ones as he poured the smooth liquid, filling her cup.

As Sebastian straightened, he could not help but stare at her glaring figure. Her eyes reminded him of the one from the night before, only the coloring was different….

"Since we have decided what to do later, let's start eating," Elizabeth clapped her hands together in excitement as she gazed upon the delicious food on her plate. Her exclamation was enough to draw Serenity's attention away from the butler; however, it didn't stay there for long.

A large shadow suddenly covered the young girl's form and a loud, angry roar echoed through the air. Serenity reached forward, grabbing the knife used to cut into the meat of choice for the lunch. Her instinct drove her forward as she spun and shot her fist upward.

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled as he lunged forward, knocking the young girl off of her seat and to the ground.

The sounds of gunfire rang through the air, startling everyone as the bear dropped to the ground.

"Impressive," Sebastian complemented both Serenity and the Marchioness. He reached down and retrieved the blade that was buried deep into the jaw of the bear. It had severed clean through the flesh, through the upper jaw, and buried into part of the brain.

Serenity's chest heaved from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Looking to her side, she noticed Aunt Francis poised with her gun in her hand. Smoke slithered out from the end, signaling that it had just been fired.

"16 to 15," Ciel commented with a relieved sigh. "It seems that you have beaten me after all, Aunt Frances."

"It will take you ten more years before you could beat me; however," The Marchioness lowered her weapon and relaxed her stance. "You are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown at the time when you gave it all for my daughter." The Marchioness laid her pistol aside and ran a hand over her brow. It was obvious that the incident had truly startled her. "Also, I owe you one. You are indeed worthy of being my future son-in-law, Ciel Phantomhive." With that said, the Marchioness bowed before the young boy.

"Quite impressive," Sebastian spoke as he stepped closer to Serenity. In his hands lay the blade Serenity had instinctively used to protect Elizabeth. Blood coated the shiny metal and part of the handle. "You're skill in handling a blade is impressive for a Lady of you stature."

"Because I am a lady does not mean I cannot know how to protect myself," Serenity all but bit back from the slight insinuation.

"Indeed," Sebastian wiped the blade clean and laid it upon the table. "I should clean up this mess for the return to the mansion. If you'll excuse me?" His smile sent chills down her spine and the image of that demon's face overlaid his own.

Serenity pushed herself away from the table and towards Elizabeth. The young girl seemed to be in shock still as she clung tightly to the young Earl's shirt. Serenity cast one last glance back at the butler, finding him staring at her in what appeared to be curiosity. There was no mistaking it. He had to be the one, but why was his demonic aura missing?

**…**

The ride back to the mansion was mostly silent. The Marchioness and Lady Serenity were leading the front of the group on their horses while Sebastian followed beside them, carrying the dead bear with him. Behind the trio were Elizabeth and Ciel. The two were talking amongst themselves a good ways back, but they kept close so as not to worry the Marchioness.

"Hey butler," The Marchioness handed Sebastian a knife. "You left this behind."

"Oh my," Sebastian's face turned into that of surprise. "How careless of me to forget!"

"You actually forgot that you left it in the back of the bear's head," The Marchioness commented while keeping her gaze fixed forward. Her comment, however, was enough to draw the attention of Serenity, and surprise from Sebastian.

"My shot missed." She admitted. "Had it not been for you or Serenity, Elizabeth would have been hurt. I panicked at the sight of her in danger. It affected my thinking and my ability to get the shot. I must be getting old." The Marchioness chuckled. "However, is it not the duty of a butler to see to it that his Master gets all the glory? Why would you let me win on purpose?"

"The young Master is indeed talented when it comes to competition with others. So much in fact that his attitude is that of one who doesn't believe he will ever lose," Sebastian admitted while taking a moment to reflect on things of the past. "However, in order to work towards ones goals, one needs to humble themselves. If not, one will eventually trip and fall one day. In addition, the young Master's goal is not easily attainable. Maybe it is wishful thinking on my part, but I hope the young Master will continue to look towards you as a role model."

"In other words," the Marchioness brought her gaze back towards the butler. "I have been used?" A light chuckle came from Serenity at the look that crossed the Marchioness' face. Of course, the butler denied that he had or would ever have any intention of the sort.

"Even though your looks are indecent," the Marchioness concluded. "All of what you have said is true. For the sake of your master, you actually made the process of teaching him the proper actions to take during different times part of your job scope."

"That is because I am one hell of a butler," Sebastian's eyes flashed in mirth and another hidden emotion that the Marchioness did not notice; however, Serenity did, and her own eyes narrowed in distrust. She would have to investigate further into the mystery of the Phantomhives.

It only took a few more minutes before the group returned to the Manor. After putting away their horses, the group of five headed into the mansion only to be met with the sight of the staff. Three out of the four were very untidy and dirty.

"Why does everyone look like this?" Ciel demanded as he cleared the doorway.

"This was made by all of us," the young blonde gardener, Finny, exclaimed as he held up a cake, or what looked to be one. Serenity wasn't sure what it was, but there were candles upon the deformed lump of flour and icing. "We also decorated!" All three escorted the other group into another room where a large table was set up. Then they proceeded to tell them of their hard work throughout the day to make Ciel's birthday even better.

"You beat me to it," the Marchioness smiled as she stepped forward. "I came here especially today to tell you this: Happy 13th birthday, Ciel. I'll be counting on all of you to help him take care of my beloved daughter."

"Thank you very much," Ciel relaxed and let out a true smile, one that had Elizabeth squealing in delight. While the festivities were beginning, Sebastian slid from the room; however, one noticed this and followed silently after him.

Serenity's gaze narrowed as she watched the butler enter into a room that turned out to be a large kitchen. She snuck closer and took advantage of the door being left ajar. She peered around to see the butler take down a cake that had been hidden in one of the cabinets. She strained herself to hear the words that he spoke softly to himself, but could only pick up bits and pieces.

"It's really hard to comprehend…..humans …thinking…" She could hear some of it, but to get more she would have to reveal herself. She held her breath as she watched the one known as Sebastian pull away one of his gloves, revealing a demonic seal. It was then that Serenity's suspicions were filled. "They ….find….delicious?"

Serenity quickly turned and headed back towards the party area; however, the flash of her light color hair caught Sebastian's attention. He quickly licked the finger clean that he had used to scoop some of the icing with in order to taste it and then walked to the doorway. He made it just in time to notice her figure turning the next corner.

While her suspicions had been filled, Sebastian's were only starting to grow….

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Before you fuss at me, I have been busy with college. I am taking over twenty-five credit hours this semester. I am busy starting a Cancer Awareness club. I am secretary of the Spanish Club, and I am part of the Honors Society, Theta Kappa Pie, or whatever it's called. So, yeah, I've been busy. Plus, I have a beach trip this coming weekend with my boyfriend, so I have a ton of stuff to plan and do. **

**For those who want to fuss at me for updating this instead of my other stories, don't! I already had over half this typed up before college started; it was the easiest one for me to update. I will get to the others when I have time. Fall break is coming up in early October, so I'll have time to update a story or two if my homework load isn't much; however, I have mid-semester exams coming up, as well as many group projects.**

**Give me a break, please, ok? **

_**Note: Some of you may be pissed that Serenity didn't realize who Sebastian was at first. In that case, calm down. Remember in the Sailor Moon series with the heart snatchers? The scouts couldn't tell you who would hold the objects the enemy was looking so hard to find. Or, during the first season, when Beryl was trying to find the crystals that would reveal the Crystal? They had no idea who had what. They only knew once the crystals were taken! Same concept here. Sebastian is playing the part of a butler, so he isn't using his demonic powers. Understand? Good…don't flame me!**_

**Read and Review**

**Sesshy**


End file.
